When Darkness Kills
by Itadakimasu
Summary: Taking Kagome in as a soon-to-be executed prisoner, Inu-yasha is the head of an organization that 'cleanses' the world of crime by murdering guilty onlookers. what happens when Inu-yasha is not able to kill her, and instead, falls in love?
1. entrance

AN: Hey, it's me with a new fic, again, as you know, Adoption is being co- written by Lady Cassandra and I, so don't forget to check under our pen name: Liquid Fire!  
  
Summary: Succumbing to the pressure of life, Inu-yasha joins a cult where he quickly becomes the head. Once a year, a human-sacrifice is killed in ritual practices, but what happens if Inu-yasha meets the one human, that he can't possibly kill?  
  
I know, crappy summary and everything, but please read on.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
My name is Inu-yasha. No last name, no middle name, and definitely no damned family either. They were killed when I was around 13, every single one of them; my father, mother, sisters, heck, even my girlfriend was gone with the lot of them. But don't feel sorry for me, I can't stand it when people go "Oh, you poor thing," or "How do you survive?" and "It must've been hard for you!".because you know what? It wasn't hard for me at all, and to tell you the truth, I survived just fine, thank you very much. Besides, me, pops and the old lady weren't that close, after all. It was all because of my damned brother; the 'perfect' kid, the 'sole inheritor' to the family 'honor.' Ironic, isn't it, because he was the one that killed them all. Funny how the best kids turn out to be the maniac losers who decide to set their home on fire because they want to know what's flammable or not. Anyway, I've probably got you all either laughing your ass off or scared as heck, and to be frank, I don't care what the hell you're doing now, it isn't none of my business, and certainly not something that I'd be willing to interfere in.  
  
Or else, by some miraculous definition of human curiosity, you're asking so what the hell are you doing now?  
  
Well, I ain't got no job, no money, and no home, but I live just fine. That's all because of my buddies, I look out for them, and they look out for me, 'sides that, they give me free food, lodging an' a couple of other things that you don't want to know about.like that chick I went with last night.she was the best out of all the ones so far.but the damned bitch retreated before I could do much of anything.  
  
Anyway, the price of all this 'generosity' is that I have to enter their little 'club'. And notice who I quote the word 'club,'.well that's cause it ain't no club at all. It's bigger than that, far bigger than that. In fact, if you want to know, we're the 'Horizon six,' except for the fact that we're not 'six' any longer. And that's all due to yours truly.  
  
You've probably heard of us, we're pretty famous around the world. Actually 'famous' probably isn't the world; we're more like a legend.  
  
We can be anything, and anybody we want. We're everywhere. We're that nice dry cleaner guy you smiled at last week; we're that damned business man you lost your deal with, but we're also that homeless, leper who's been hanging around in your back yard.  
  
Scared you now, haven't I?  
  
There are a lot of people who want to be us, but there are a lot of people who want to disintegrate us too. To make the point short, sharp, and clear, let's just say, that for the past few years, we've been out of control, by their standards, while the only thing we're doing, is punishing the bad. We're cleansing the world free from impoverishments such as crime, murder, hatred. We're trying to make a perfect society. A utopia more like it.  
  
So you see, the reason why your 'nice' old neighbor died a strangled death the day before yesterday, was because he needed to be punished; not by jail, not by being nagged, but by death, infinite, utter, death. It might all seem a little ruthless to you, but that's the way we work, in fact, people should be thanking us, rather than trying to take us down.  
  
Now you might be curious of the fact as to why I said this is all due to me. Just take a minute and relax before I tell you the full story.  
  
One breath.  
  
Two breaths.  
  
Three.  
  
Four.  
  
Are you ready for my story?  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
It was actually a couple of years ago when I first joined. I was treated as an inmate; rough, disrespected, and like an animal. The others looked at me like I was a rat; me with my weird clothes and manner of speaking. In fact, I spoke a different dialect than all of them, though we all know now that today, the organization is only permitted to use my style of ways.  
  
The others told me, that if I wanted to ever rise in rank, I had to be decisive, imaginative, and efficient. I found out their true purpose, to punish the bad, and let the good live, no matter how many lives were cost. We were a group of 6 then, composed of the leader, whom I had never seen, 2 guards that obliviated the leader from the world, and 3 low-level soldiers. We were the type of people who were outcasts from society, the kids who got bullied at school, the runaways from home, or the basic homeless bastard. We continued on living our ways and purposes, until suddenly, an idea came to me.  
  
Why don't we train the poor, give them education, a home, a 'family,' but in return, they join us?  
  
The others quickly caught on to this like it was the plague, soon, we had 100 members, and in just a year, 90,000 people were gathered; fully trained, fully educated, and fully ready to serve their purpose. Quite annoyingly, these people had become somewhat 'happy' that we had shown them apparent 'kindness,' and even though training was as brutal as anything, they enjoyed it.  
  
By this time, the leader had fled away from the organization, saying that he 'feared our power' and that he 'was sorry that he left.' I, nor any of the group, felt that his fleeing was of any damage to us, so we elected a new leader. Me.  
  
It was all very disconcerting at first, but I grew to respect the position, after all, I had thousands of people under my control, my supervision, and my policies. Something that had never happened before in my life.  
  
But the reason as to why we had gotten so legendary will be another story.  
  
One, that I hope, will never need to be told  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
If you want to know more details about us, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that. That information is only restricted to the real 'Horizon Six.' You can, though, know slightly about our backgrounds and pasts, if that is applicable to your question.  
  
You know who I am, and I am not willing to state anything more about myself.  
  
The second head position goes to a woman called "Kagura," who was one of the original members of the group. She was once a beautiful woman, but during a fight at school, her left eye was damaged so much that it needed to be taken out. She lives to punish the people who did that to her.  
  
The guard position goes to the two twins, Souten, and Kanna, who, despite their age, know everything there is to know about fighting and mercenary tactics.  
  
Finally, our spokesmen position belong to Sango and Miroku. Both are adopted children into the same family. When their relationship was refused by their parents, they fled from home and joined us.  
  
So what about this 'famed' leader I keep on talking about that fled from us? Ah, his name, was Onigumo. A man despised by many, he craved to see ritualistic deaths and destruction. There is not anything more that I wish to tell of him, for mention of his name sickens me to the brink of extremity.  
  
Oh yes, there's one more thing that I forgot to tell. Once, every year, we perform a sacrifice that holds us clean of all the impurities we have done. That sacrifice must be that of someone who has performed a great act of crime.  
  
Our next one, will be a girl called Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Murderer of 6.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
AN: so.that was a weird story.right? Anyway, want me to continue or just scratch the idea? Please review! Thankies! 


	2. prison

AN: just to say….this is a really, really dark story, but casting that aside, please read and review!

"Inu-yasha, kill off the dog, why don't you?" Kagura asked me, her eyes glazed unfalteringly at the nasty little creature on the ground. I hated dogs and their like, but it's funny how people always tend to say "pet make you better people." As far as I know, I had a damned dog when I was a kid and the only thing I was interested in doing to it was slicing it in half to see its insides. Before I could do this though, my stupid father turned it into the RSPCA. Damned bastard took away all the fun from me. Oh well, I guess what's got to be done has got to be done, now where's that spade of mine? I hadn't used it in quite a long time, the little critter needed a beating for annoying me to death. 

"Inu-yasha, when are you going to kill the damned thing?" Kagura asked me impatiently, "or have you gotten soft all of a sudden and can't do it? Lazy ass you are, that's probably what's been done." 

"No, I am not getting soft, and stop talking to me in that kind of voice! You know what would happen to you if you did, don't you?" I was infuriated at her actions! Did the woman actually think that she could talk to me like that? I'm starting to think that I had spoiled these little minions of mine, perhaps I should make them go through training too, make them see what seven hells was like. It would be fun to watch, the sheer torture written purely on their tightly embroidered faces. I could laugh by just picturing it. 

"Yes, Inu-yasha." I heard Kagura talking from behind me, she bowed down her head and walked outside of the door. I hated it when women did that, I don't know what the hell they're thinking and for all I know, they're plotting to kill me. I'm not saying I feel guilty here, because I'm never guilty. It's a person's own fault for wanting to feel that way, and I shouldn't be the one to be blamed because of that. Besides, I enjoy toying with emotions, being the downright bastard I am. 

Anyway, whatever intention I still had before of killing the dog had now been grossly manipulated into utter laziness. I couldn't be bothered to spend time and beat the crap out of it or kick it around until it died, or something like that, so I chucked the thing out of the window. God I hated it when that happened, the only thing the dog did was howl and scream and holler until it finally reached the ground where it died its measly death. Oh well, just another thing the world got rid of thanks to me. 

-_-_-_-

Today's agenda was pretty much open for anything. In the morning, the soldiers had already been dispatched on their daily patrol. Sometimes they brought back 2 or 3 prisoners that were later to be executed, but on rare occasions, 10 men and women would be caught. For some reason, there was never children, but I guess I'd rather wait for them to be adults who deserved execution wholly good, rather than kids who only partially deserved it. Besides, adult crimes seemed to lavish in this district more than others, they were easier to catch. 

I had decided that today I would visit the prison chamber, go check out that Higurashi chick, or whatever her name was. She was probably some old hag or something that didn't want her husband cheating on her with the 28 year old secretary. I knew these cases, wife turns up on the spot, delivers some kind of parcel with a bomb in it, and BOOM, it goes off and kills the whole building with it. I know these cases because I was _in one. _

You see, my father was a womanizer, always looking for a way to get the younger chicks first and dump the older ones on the street. Me and my brother, actually, half brother, were children born out of wedlock. We also had a different mother. Basically what happened is that my bro's mother came in and handed to my father's secretary a parcel, of which he opened right on the spot, killing the woman, and a couple of other people at the same time. Too bad old pops wasn't in it, he was out trying to seduce _my mother back into living with him. One hell of a bastard, ain't he? Like father, like son. _

So, when I finally reached the prison, I turned the lights on, which caused the people to arise in shock. The cells looked like caskets on them, which was ironical, because soon, they would be inside a casket; _dead. _

"All right!" I said, clapping my hands, "execution time!" I wish I had a video recorder to take account of the gasps and screams that were plaguing the basement, "Just joking." I said, because I had gotten bored of their denial-like reactions of theirs. The weird thing was, that just when I said they had a little longer to live, they were down right happy; I don't get these people, they're going to die a grizzly death anyway, so why rejoice in the little time they have left? Keh, they're idiocy surprises even me. 

"You sick, sick bastard!" I heard a voice crying out from in front of me. Now whose could it belong to? I know it was a woman's, but even a woman wouldn't be stupid enough to interrupt me in the midst of my walking. I quickly noted her on top of my 'executed first' list. 

"Do you have any idea of what torture you put these people to?! For God's sake! This man here only stole a loaf of bread from the bakery because he was homeless! Release him! He doesn't even deserve to be here!" 

"And what makes you think you have to right to say what he deserves or not?"

"What makes _you think that? If he really was wrong then God would punish him later on! You don't need to do these kind of things to people! It's sick and immoral!" _

"Listen here, bitch, you don't say what I can do, and what I cannot do. I'm cleansing the world here from people like you, and I jolly well think that I'm doing quite a good job of it. Now put your face near the walls so I can see who you are, unless you want to die of course."

"I don't care if I die or not! Just release these people! I'll die 20, 100 times if you want just for you to let these people go!" 

In fact, I was quite surprised at this woman. Not scared of dying, was she? Quite interesting, actually, very interesting. She probably had suffered some accident in her life that involved the deaths of other people close to her. But who am I to say all this nonsense, I'm definitely not a psychological analyst. 

"Now, now, what do we have here," I asked while tracing my fingers on her smooth skin. What I saw of her made me think quite a bit, something which I never do. I remembered her from somewhere, those eyes, that hair…I knew her…but I don't know from where. Before I could find out the answer, she slapped my hand away and glared at me like I was some kind of monster. 

"I swear, I swear to God, that one day, you'll pay for what you've done! I don't know how, I don't know when, but I just know, that one day you're going to regret for the rest of your sorry-ass life about this little 'Horizon Six' crap of yours!"

"Hmm, you must be that Higurashi girl, am I right?" 

"I don't even think you deserve to know my name!" 

"This is going to be a fun 7 months, Higurashi, a fun 7 months." 7 months until the execution, 7 months symbolizing the 7 deadly sins. 

-_-_-_-

AN: ok…sorry 'bout the shortness of the chapter, and I don't know why I updated ^__^ lol, anyway, jya! Please please please review!


	3. game

AN: thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story ^__^ anyway, here's a longer chapter and enjoy reading! Please review at the end and tell me what ya think ^_^

-_-_-_-

I left the cellar with a slight headache banging in me. It was like a damned builder was trying to nail wood planks onto the inner-side of my forehead; I can't describe it any other way, that's the only thing I can relate it to. There was something about that girl that I hated, but I couldn't quite place it; I guess it was her eyes; cold, calculating, precise, like mine, yet possessed by a female wench. I was intrigued by them, actually, I wanted to know the story behind her, and create an ending far worse then what she was destined for. What was more interesting though, was that she had not admitted her crime, at least, not yet. The rest all kept on screaming "Forgive me," or "Please spare me." Those words disgusted me to the extreme, how could one let one's pride falter so much as to _beg for life_? Even if I were hanging off a cliff and one enemy of mine were to come and stomp on my hand, I would rather soon die, then have to ask him for his kindness. 

"Inu-yasha-sama," I heard someone calling from behind me, I knew immediately that it was Miroku, after all, who's voice could have that mixture of apathy and smugness besides that bastard? 

"The ceremony is ready. I have your cloak and staff here." 

The man bowed to me as he left my vicinity, and what was more, was that he had never dared looked me in the eye after _that_ incident. I assume it is because of his fear of me, but what I see now in the way he walks away, is a sympathy far greater than that of which I have felt. Too bad that I hated sympathy and the likes, a man does not need to be pitied for, nor does he need to be cared for, has _always been my motto, and nothing at all can ever change it. _

Well, I had probably better get on to the ceremony, there would probably be vast rebellion if the leader himself came late to it. So I decided to put on my cloak and take up my staff, not bothering to wear my mask anymore. For the past 6 years, I had decided to wear a mask to the 'ceremony,' so any new members that had decided to join would not be able to tell who I am from a massive crowd. Since it was already the 10th anniversary of "Horizon Six" I had decided to give them a little shock. Things get a little boring if nobody brings on something different once in a while. I'd consider it as a treat for them, for those lowly assholes to see the holiness of me is something quite out of the ordinary. 

-_-_-_-

The ceremonial tribute towards the culmination of '7 months' starts out with the killing of a pig, preferably, a sow. This killing symbolized the extinction of gluttony within ourselves. Afterwards, the pig would be carved out and its insides thrown out into the sea; it's empty carcass will be displayed for a week in the garden area, where it will rot to the ground. For some it is a gruesome process, but to us it is merely another ritual to conduct. After all, if we could not stand the killing of an animal, there is no way that any of us could stand the murder of a human. I myself, could not wait until the rituals had finished, for the next part would be the most fun. 

"Yo, Inu-yasha." 

I turned around to see who was speaking to me, it was probably Sango, but might have also been Kagura. My suspiscions were confirmed afterwards, the woman was Sango. 

"Meet me at watch tower B," she whispered in my ear, her fingers trailed around the inner ridges of my trousers. I shuddered at her touch...sickened at it, for sure, but lusting for her too. 

"And Miroku?" 

"I don't care about him, come on, you know we both need it."

"I told you, you were a one time thing, get over it." 

"Hmph!" I heard her snort arrogantly. She was probably pissed off by either me saying 'one time' or 'thing,' stupid woman couldn't understand the difference between one-night stand and real relationship. Unfortunately for her though, I was nowhere near interested in the second option. Maybe the same woman for 3 or 4 times was alright for me, but when it turned into this hectic chaos of "when will you come home," and "honey, I love you"s, I'd rather skip, thank you very much. 

"Inu-yasha, we're ready," I looked up to see Miroku's face on the upstairs balcony. Damnit! He was always in places where shouldn't be. I wondered if he'd watched the scene with Sango…by the look on his face, he probably did, but it's not like it was my problem anyway…oh well, no time to think about anything like that, the ceremony would start in quite a few minutes. 

-_-_-_-

An excited feeling fluttered in my stomach as I carried out the monotonous procedure. I don't know why, but every time I conducted it, there would always be this message clicking into my brain to make me feel as though I was in a race. Maybe it was because I was imagining the 'award' I would get in 7 months time, or it was because it was one of the only times I would get to _really_ carry out a proper procedure, but what was there, was there, and ironically I appreciated it being there. Did it mean I was human? Possibly, because it was an emotion, but probably a different kind of human then the rest. For those who are asking, yes, I still consider myself as a person, I'm breathing, I'm living, and I'm doing all those other crap that 'normal' people do but just with that extra tune to it. Anyway, after the ceremony was finished, there wasn't really anything interesting that happened, to my disappointment, my little minions didn't exactly gasp or gape at my face unhidden behind a mask. It's quite stupid though, that they would gasp at watching a dog piss on their boot, which tells you how idiotic they really are. 

I was just about to go down to stairs towards the main room when a guard suddenly heaved himself in front of me. What was this man thinking he was doing? How dare he block my path like that! I nearly strangled him to death when he spluttered out the words "The prisoner," to me. Slowly, I released my grip and tried to calm myself down. 

"Inu-yasha-sama, the prisoner! She's escaped!" 

"WHAT?" I roared at him, a sound that brought the attention of quite a few people around me. Whispers started going around about what was happening, unfortunately, though, I couldn't force my ears to pick up what they were saying. 

"The prisoner's escaped." 

"And who's guard was she under?" If there was one guard that I wanted to execute for this, it would probably be Manten. I hated that messed up asshole nearly as much as I hated my own father, which is quite a lot, I must say. 

"Kouga, Sir…"

"KOUGA?" 

"Well, apparently he---…" 

I did not wait for the man to finish` there were more important things to take care of. Like Kouga, for one. How the hell did a weak woman manage to get past Kouga, of all people? He was one of the best I got. And if one single girl could get past him, then _everyone would find a way to get past him. Goddamnit, it's time for the shit hole for that bastard. _

I brushed past quite a few people when I was walking and threw my cloak onto the ground, the damned thing was getting in the way of my walking. 

-_-_-_-

"Kouga!" I screamed out, wondering if I could somehow spot his figure somewhere in the darkness of the cellar. I knew he was in there somewhere, I sensed his presence, that disgusting smell of combined sweat and deodorant hung in the air. When I got no response, I simply shifted the light switch on and found him huddling behind Prisoner C's cellar. I quickly strode over towards him, while cracking my knuckles every once in w hile. I could see he was scared, which made me smirk, but all in all, the only thing I wanted to do was kill him. 

"Inu-yasha, I'm sorry! The girl---…"

"First, tell me the story. Then, I'll decide whether you live or die." 

"She-she tried to seduce me, Inu-yasha! She was pointing her finger at me and I just sort of sauntered over there…the next thing I knew she already grabbed the keys to unlock the cellar and she ran away…"

"You just happened to 'sort of saunter' over there? Haven't I told you! Women are poison! Do you remember the first rule of  Horizon Six? YOU DO NOT LET OTHERS TEMPT YOU! Do you know what your 'little' mistake will cost us?! DO YOU?!" 

"N-no, Inu-yasha…"

"The best scenario is that she escapes from this place and she reports us to the damned police, navy, army, whatever this crappy city's got! And do you know what'll happen after that? Even we won't be able to defend against them! They've got guns, barettas, bombs, for Christ's sake!" By then I had the guy damn scared, and I could see it in the way he shook and the way his eyes widened. His pupils had turned into tiny grapes while the white in his eyes continued to expand. I didn't have time, though, to enjoy this scene, because the consequences of his actions involved me too, and when I'm involved, it's never time to toy around. 

"Inu-yasha?" 

"What?!" I barked. 

"I'll catch her for you." 

"Oh, to release her again you mean?" 

"N-no…I swear, I won't screw up this time!" 

"GUARDS!" 

"NO! Please don't do this Inu-yasha!"

"Seize this man and put him in cellar A8!"

"Inu-yasha!" 

"There are consequences, Kouga, of not doing your job properly. Here, it is simply death." 

"You said you'd think about it!" 

"Oh, I have thought, and I've made my descision." 

I watched in delirium as the guards seized him.   
"YOU BASTARD INU-YASHA!" 

"Say your prayers, your execution is in 2 months." 

I walked out of the cellar alone and reminicised for a while; where would I go, what would I do? Did I have to run away from here before the army or anything like that found out? Then I decided to best not answer that question. For now, there was still one little game to play. 

"You want to play hide and seek, Higurashi? Then let the games begin."

-_-_-_-

AN: hehe, I'll probably post up another chapter tomorrow, don't worry about that! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	4. knowledge

AN: So, we're back with this glob of a story now! Mwahahaha, I'm going to make Inu-yasha totally evil in this one, but Kagome's also going to be partially evil…but before you make any complaints….it's all going to turn out fine in the end! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review in the end and tell me what you think! ^_^

-_-_-_-

The one thing that I hate most about women is their ability to manipulate. If there was a scale of 1 to 10 for the best manipulation techniques, women would certainly break the record at a great, big, whopping 11. And to say the least, Kagome Higurashi was probably round about a 13.5. unfortunately for her, though, I can score one point higher than that, which means, there is no way in hell that she would escape from my grasp. Does that mean I'll have to kill her to catch her? Maybe so, but even though we'd have lost our year-long sacrifice, at least we wouldn't have been turned over to the police. Besides, I also have strength and agility, which evens the game out to _my advantage. By being a mere woman, I don't think Higurashi could possibly have any 'super' powers of any kind. All through my life, I have seen no woman, even Kagura or Sango, have the ability to jump from building to building, or run faster than a cheetah, it's simply impossible for beings as lowly as them. Me, on the other hand, and a few other districts of the male population, could do that, __with the appropriate training, of course. And I had all the training I needed, maybe even more, so catching Kagome Higurashi, would be a breeze. _

The best way to start training, would be at a very young age, preferably, at the oldest, in the pre-teen/early teenager part of your life. Fortunately for me, this was around the time when my whole family got flushed down the loo and I had to start living on my own. I did the only thing I could do, then, and that was become a robber. I had always been a good runner, but a boy who had to run away from the cops holding a barrel of beer and 3 loafs of bread in on hand would have developed excessive running skills, and out-of-the-ordinary strength. Other than that, people always tended to pick on me on the streets, so I had to develop my hearing as well in order to avoid them; in a couple of weeks, I would have recognized the voice of a person more than 500 meters away. 

Quite amazing for a kid, right? But this is nothing compared to what I can do now. Nothing at all. And Kagome Higurashi would be one sorry little bitch for running away. 

-_-_-_-

By 8.30 the next morning, I was in the dining room, trying to trace Higurashi's footsteps towards where she was hiding now. To be truthful, I knew I could work much faster than that, but it's always much more fun to toy with your prey. I could sense her, she was close, very, _very close_, but I could also sense that she was laughing at me proudly. Well I guess I should better get the job going faster and end the game more quickly. As I was about to do so, though, I noticed a locket of hair on the ground, and I wondered who it could have possibly belonged to. I knew it was that of a girl's, it was long, wiry, and frayed, but there weren't many chicks here with long hair either. Plus, it looked worn down, which signified its age. Whoever the owner was either never took a shower, or was obsessed with hair. I decided that it was too disgusting a thing to keep in the chambers and threw it over the edge of the window. The thing broke into pieces and the now tiny-looking hairs scattered on the ground. Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. 

Suddenly, a small black frame enclosed the outer corner of the grounds and a strange idea popped into my head…

"So…Kagome Higurashi, you've finally decided to show your face."

I twisted my cloak off to reveal my usual attire, composed of ordinary trousers and a T-shirt. Not very stylish for the head of such a huge organization, eh? It took quite a while to ponder about what ways I could possibly go down. Run towards the stairs and jump 2 by 2? Or slide down the emergency fire pole and land squat on my feet? Nah, they're all too boring, I needed, something simple, elegant, and yet still original. So I decided to try out one thing. I punched open the window and squatted on the ledge, rubbing my hands. 

"Haven't done this in a while," I said to myself. 

And then I jumped. 

And fell. 

And fell. 

And fell. 

It felt strange at first, the usual brush of cold air stiffened up my skin a little as I carelessly ploughed through the first two stories of the building. Suddenly though, things started to get a little faster and I spread my arms out to decrease the gravity around me. When I landed on the ground, my previous conceptions of exactly how much hurt would I feel on my legs were confirmed. It hurt like hell. 

But at least it looked cool. 

And not to notice, it must have seemed pretty damned scary to other people too, because as soon as I finished, I could hear the debilitating scream of a girl in front of me. 

"Well, well, so I found you, Higurashi," I smirked at her, walking towards the flightless, shaking woman. 

"I-i-inuyasha." 

"Hmm, interesting, you know my name," 

"Well I know a lot more than you think," she whispered hoarsely. 

"Entertain me."

"Inu-yasha Sanabe, born 15 December, 1978. Mother and Father: Sakura and Ichire, one half brother, Sesshoumaru and 2 sisters by the name of Sanaki and Romina,"

How the hell the girl managed to get that information was in no way evident to me, but her facts were correct and precise, even down to the very last detail. It didn't scare me, but it intrigued me, who was this woman who knew so much about my past? She probably knew more than I knew, but I decided to put her on the test just to see if she was just fluking it. 

"How did my parents die?"

"Fire."

"Hmm…"

"But they were dead before that." 

"What?" 

"Those parents of yours, they weren't your real parents. Your parents were dead long before that," I squinted my face trying to look in her eyes, as I had expected, a long, blank stare, "your own parents died shortly after your birth. They were murdered by a group of assassinators and were replaced by other people."

I tried to see whether the girl was lying or not, but by the expressionless look on her face, I couldn't tell. Her voice sounded monotonous, almost as if it were repeating something that it had said one million times before. I couldn't quite place this ominous feeling that came from her, but I knew that I had never felt quite so curious before in my life. 

"So who burnt down my house then?"

"You had always thought it was your half-brother, but that's just a lie."

"Oh, and I suppose that it was some other crazed lunatic?" 

"No, all that happens is of the planning of 'him'"

"Who?"

"Naraku." 

"Who the hell i---…."

I clenched my teeth as the girl fainted on the ground, who the hell did she think she was? She tried to delve into my past and crocked up all that crap and decided to leave it all to me to figure out? Goddamn woman could solve no problems. Well, at least I caught her, which was a good thing, I was quite disappointed actually, because I had thought she'd have put up more of a fight than that. Too bad, it's back to the old death cellar for you, Kagome Higurashi. 

But don't worry, I'll make sure our next meeting will be quite out of the ordinary. 

-_-_-_-

AN: hehe, that's all that I could manage to get up today, and I'm sorry I didn't really post up so soon, I had semester exams around the corner but now that they're done, I'm free!! Oh well, if you're all good, then I'll post up another chapter tomorrow! Please review!


	5. bloodshed

AN: Whoo, my computer's humming like crazy! It's so freaky…I think it's about to break! Oh well, sorry for not updating so early! Lol…anyway…here's an extra long chapter to make up for it!!!

-_-_-_-

"Kouga," I snickered whilst dragging Higurashi on the floor. The girl was quite the weight load, despite her supposedly petite frame. I could see she was on the brink of waking up because her eyes were doing that damned fluttery thing. 

"What is it, master?" I heard the prisoner call out quite humbly. Damn him! The bastard was trying to get on my good side; too bad for him I don't have a heart of gold and a mind full of nice, fluffy thoughts. 

"I'm throwing this girl in your cellar."

I could see Kouga's eyes searching Higurashi's body fiercely. His eyes looked as if they were burning with desire and tiny droplets of sweat came down across his furrowed eyebrows. Sick bastard; but soon enough he would be a happy sick bastard instead of a hungry sick bastard like he was now. I watched his hands clasp and unclasp themselves at the hem of his torn shirt and his messy hair was flayed around his face. 

"Thank you master." 

"Do not thank me. I only wish to see what should happen if you and this bitch were put into the same cell." 

I could envision Kouga trying to take her by force, and I could also imagine her complying to him because she was so tired. It would be quite ironic if they were to fall in love with each other, if there is anything such as love. Would they have millions of children? That would probably be Kouga's dream. And the girl's? The bitch would probably want to have some kind of husband to take care of her. Damned women, they were no good once they got attached to you. 

"Master," Kouga barked out, "she's trying to grab your keys." 

My gaze faltered towards Higurashi's arms, and sure enough, her hand was limping itself towards the keys in my pocket. I grabbed the keys possessively and pushed her upright against the wall, the palm of my hand gently grazed her thigh. I could tell she was scared, hell, she was more than scared; but that only thrilled me even more. You see, that look people get in their eyes just as they think they're about to die, that's the most precious look you'll ever get. Her breathing was slowly becoming more and more ragged as her chest heaved up and down. 

"So, Higurashi," I pressed myself onto her, "you want to play a little game of hide and go seek don't you?" I whispered in her ear. She shuddered profusely as I moved my hand to her neck. Her eyes squinted slightly and her legs gave themselves out. 

"Hide and go seek, Inu-yasha? Isn't that interesting?" I could hear the dignity swimming somewhere within her voice and I tightened my grip on her neck. Red lines started to dart around the white parts of her eyeballs. 

"Shut up, wench." 

"And now you're calling me wench. Isn't that sweet? You used to call your girlfriend that. I feel honored, nonetheless," she spat out. How the hell she knew about my girlfriend and the word 'wench' was a complete mystery to me, but it was a mystery I was more willing to eradicate rather than solve. This girl was getting on my nerves; so I squashed her body against the wall. 

"Hit a soft spot there, didn't I Inu-yasha?" she reverted back to her monotonous voice. 

"I told you to shut up." 

"Your teeth are glaring at me and your eyes are looking as if they'd pop out any second. If there's anyone with the problem it's you, not me," Higurashi chided in. 

"Stop being so damned stupid, wench! You don't know what the hell you're talking about," I gripped her wrist tightly as I tried to twist it. She gave a small whimper, but her dignity was still held high. Damned bitch; she would learn never to cross lines with me. If she wasn't to be sacrificed for later purposes, she would be dead by now. How come was it that the worst of them lived longer while the slightly more tolerable infidels lived shorter? Quite a mystery, I must say. 

"You loved her, didn't you? That's why you won't let me continue. And you loved your father, and mother, and your whole family. And they loved you back." 

"Love is not something I feel!" 

"There's still human inside you, Inu-yasha."

"Stop calling me by my fu*king name!" 

"Then what should I call you by? Yasha, like your mother did? Or Inu, like your father so filthily called you? It's your choice, Mr. Softy." 

I could see the damned wench licking her lips and that disgusting haughty smile of hers was plastered on her face yet again. So I gripped harder, and harder, until I could no longer hear her breathing. She wasn't dead, she was far from it, but she was unconscious, and she would stay that way for quite a bit of time. 

"Kouga, here's a treat for you. The girl's unconscious, go have fun," I stated sternly, opening the door to Kouga's cell while throwing the girl in. I could see him getting ready to jump on her and I slammed the door shut. Stupid bitch ruined all of my plans for today. 

-_-_-_-

What I hated most about Sundays were that they were days off for us. Ironically, around 50 percent of our crew went to churches; the damned hypocrites probably did it for show in front of their 'admiring' friends and families. The other 50 percent stay in the head quarters, moaning laboriously about how 'tired' or 'stressed out' they were from training. So then I decided that today would be a day for games, and mind you, not the usual types of games either. There would be bloodshed going on, and quite a few deaths. 

"Inu-yasha," Miroku's strangely quite voice called out from behind me, "The games will start." 

I stood up from my throne as I felt my cloak cascading above the floor. Droplets of water started to tumble down the rooftops as I noticed it was about to rain. 

"Inu-yasha-…"

"Don't mind about the rain, Miroku, it should prove to be interesting. That way, we wouldn't have to clean up the blood now, do we?" I put on a pretense smile on my face. Miroku chuckled along with me and I was satisfied to notice that he agreed with me. If only things would go like this every time, we would probably be an even larger organization than now. Too bad that our views clashed, if not, we would have made quite the team. 

"Sango will escort you to the front of the room," Miroku's eyes darkened at the sound of her name. I tried to suppress a laugh, but it did not work well; who would guess that a man like Miroku would fall in love? It was absurd, and most of all, disgusting. 

"Inu-yasha," Sango whispered in my ear seductively. 

"Not now, Sango, not now." 

"Oh Inu-yasha, that's too bad then, isn't it?" she brushed her hand lightly against my cheek, her long nails grazed against my skin. I clasped her hand forcefully into my own and she yelped out in surprise. 

"Sango, I advise you never to go against what I say."

"Yes master," Sango bowed before me. She quickly scampered away from my sight as she took her seat on the balcony outside. I could hear the jeerings of men and the hoots she received and was quite impressed when she started blowing kisses to them. 

"Sango!" I screamed. 

"You don't want the men to get excited now, do you?" 

"That's right, we'll leave the 'excitement' till later," she drawled on the word excitement. I sighed contentedly as I sat down beside her. 

"Master," I heard a butler's voice coming from my right side, "here is your microphone." The idiot stumbled over towards me, his feet catching themselves in the wireline trenches. He dropped the microphone in front of me, omitting a high-pitched noise from the piece of equipment. "I'm sorry master! I truly am!" I heard him squeak out, his eyes watering with tears. 

"Put him down there with the men, he is of no use to us. Those who are irresponsible like him will be paired up with the more brutal ones. That should be enough punishment, don't you think Sango?" I asked the woman beside me who nodded her head in vile response. 

"Gladiators!" I screamed out through the microphone, "we will commence now! The fight will be between prisoners and members of the organization so form your lines quickly. Those who are found to have ran away from the competition will be executed immediately." 

They scrambled in their lines as hastily as the could and I couldn't help but laugh at their flaming antics. Humans were such interesting creatures!

"Sango, I'm going down now to view the fighters," I informed her, quickly leaving my throne. She nodded in response as she blew a kiss towards me. 

"Tonight in tower A?" she asked. 

"No." 

"Well I'll still be waiting." 

I walked down the stairs hurriedly, surveying the grounds with my eyes. Who was going to go first? I could make out the distinct shape of a male figure on the prisoner side, but I couldn't quite see who was on the organization side. I laughed with vengeance as I saw that the bastards paired up were that idiotic butler and Hector. Now Hector was just your ordinary kind of guy; except he stood at 7 foot tall and had a massive sword he had used to slay more than seven hundred other guys. 

"Hojo," I heard the voice of a woman from downstairs. Sure enough, it belonged to none other than that bitchy Higurashi wench, "Hector's right leg is his weak point. He's had a little rendezvous with his wife a couple of days ago and he hasn't recovered yet. Aim for that part, and then aim for his head." 

What the hell was that wench saying? Hector's right leg was nowhere near weak! And it was the epithomy of his power! The wench was going senile, and I was more than glad to say that. 

Except Hector's right leg really did give him trouble. 

And I couldn't help but wonder how she knew that. 

"Fight, begin!" I heard the referee call out, jumping at the sound of his own voice. I hated those kinds of people that were so fearful of their own voice. They would piss in their pants if they got to chance to…I watched the referee lift his round glasses up his pudgy nose as his hands trembled. He would need a work out, that one, and if he did not manage to do it, he would be thrown in prison. Someone like that did not deserve to be in Horizon Six. I did not even know how he had gotten into here…damned selection process…

I turned my head away just in time to hear the crowd jeering a couple of boos. 

"what happened?" I heard one of them cry out angrily. 

"Get up you stupid git!" a woman's voice commanded. Suddenly, an outburst of frenzy broke out within the crowd and I peered outside towards the fighting arena. 

"Oh my God," I heard myself say, "Hector's dead."

-_-_-_-

How exactly it happened, I would never know. Stupid bastards as they were, people kept on talking about how the damned butler had punched a hole through Hector's right leg and grabbed his sword while he slayed the giant's head off. Others were too amazed at the display of power to even notice what was going on. Whatever it was, the thing that bothered me most was that we had lost an important part of our organization. Stupid ass git got himself killed! How would this look like in front of the others? It seems like it was not only the referee that needed training, but the whole army. 

"Ooh! It's a chick now! And she's going against Miroku!" 

I turned my head around velhemently to see what was supposedly 'interesting. 

"So it's Kagome Higurashi, huh? Let's see what shall happen." 

-_-_-_-

AN: OK…that was the weirdest chapter ever! But now I'm done with all semesters and important exams, I can update more frequently! So read, review, and hope you enjoyed! Haha, if you guys dind't think this was long, it was long for me ^_^ lol…I have trouble coming up with words….so sue me…actually…don't sue me, I have no money! 


	6. meeting

AN: Welcome to another chapter of this story! Anyway, about the pairings, they're still a secret, I'm not going to tell you anything just yet! ^_^ and as for Miroku's un-player-like attitude, that will soon change, and so will Sango's. 

-_-_-_-

I watched with surmounting interest as the gates of the arena began to raise themselves. The crowds let out an awaited snicker as they realized whom exactly Miroku was opposing. 

"It's an embarrassment to him!" I heard a fat woman remark, "even if he did not exert any power, she would be dead within seconds!" 

"Oh no, Annabelle! She would be dead before one second is up!" the two women giggled onwards until their bellies rose to their chins and their dangling arms blocked out other spectators' views. They seemed not to notice their serene idiocy until a man nearly wringed their necks to shut their traps. 

"Ooh! You have to see this!" cried out one of the fat women, "she's brought out a bow and arrow!" 

Countless other insults began to emerge within the crowd. "Would you look at that? Damned chick thinks she's going to win against Miroku with a freaking bow and arrow!"  
  


Jeers of mockery came to fill the stadium and I squinted my eyes to see where Higurashi was; and true enough, she held a distorted bow and arrow within her petite hands. To my disdain, though, she did not look nervous at all. On the contrary, I could see a gleeful smile erupt on her face, filling her prudent features with a mysterious glory. 

"So I see you again, Miroku!" she laughed passionately. The girl flickered her gray eyes towards Miroku's direction as the bumbling man continued to glare at her. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" Her lips continued to curl into a disgusting snicker as she thwarted her body forwards. "Where's that man I used to know? Or should I say boy? Oh, how I miss him!" she boasted in odd mockery. "Is he hidden deep inside? He used to hold me close and whisper sadistic remarks into my ear. He--…" 

"He's dead, Kagome, he's dead," Miroku whispered in his most humble voice. I was ready to thwart the living hell out of the twit until the conversation resumed to its previous state. 

"And how is she?" Higurashi twisted her head sideways; her raven locks of hair touched the lining of her waist. 

"How is who?" 

"Oh, you know, _Sango,_" she drawled. 

"You don't even deserve to say her name!" 

"Hurt you a little there, did I?" Miroku continued to follow her movements with his eyes, "well it's all your fault, you bastard. Why the hell should you even relinquish in your mistake? You're the one that does not deserve to say her name; you don't even deserve to say my name," the girl spat out. The muscles on her arms continued to tense. 

"Kagome--…" 

"Oh please! Stop it with your nonsense; it's useless; it's always been useless." 

The man continued to stare at her lithe body, examining every detail of it. What was going on? Had he been bewitched by Higurashi's spell? And if so, had he become as useless as Kouga? I knew the idiot was soft, but I did not think that he would stoop to this level. 

"Please don't do this," he pleaded, curling his fingers into a praying position. 

"Now you're begging me, aren't you?" the woman in front of him snorted, "Remember what you told me, out on the city port?" Higurashi shifted her unruly gaze to the balcony. "I see you remember," she sneered, "And so does she, if you want to know. And besides, why the hell shouldn't I do this? What's wrong with having a little fun, huh? You had a little 'fun' with us before, didn't you?" Higurashi continued to circle around Miroku. Her smooth chin jutted out of her face as she continued to taunt the man. "Revenge is sweet, my dear friend, sweeter than anything in this world," she remarked, running her fingers up and down Miroku's back. She pulled down his pony-tail and tightened her arm around his waist, drawing him in closer towards her. I could see the desire burning in his eyes as he tried hard not to turn around and start attack her. 

"Stop this!" he finally emerged out of his trance. He threw Higurashi's arms off of his waist as he came to face her. 

"Oh, this is too much fun! If I had known you'd been here since the very start, I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to escape!" she pranced around, skipping daintily towards the outer circumference of the arena. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Miroku shouted. His eyes bulged out slightly as the muscles in his arms tensed dramatically. He raised his fist in the air and stomped his staff onto the ground, igniting a cheer of anticipation from the crowd. 

"What happened to me?! You're asking me what happened to me?! You, of all people, should have figured out by now!" 

Miroku hushed himself into a state of total silence. Ironically, the crowd followed his actions and all distant chattering or movement ended abruptly. "I-…" 

"Cat got your tongue?" Higurashi chuckled menacingly, "come on, let's have some fun now, shall we?" the girl picked up her bow, stringing it with her bent arrow. "It's a battle here, not a bickering arena!" she glided over towards the pillars, landing on top of them with unmistakable grace. Her hair billowed in the wind, wielding the deadly look in her eyes. "You've never been able to win against me, Miroku. Now's your chance to slay me into pieces and bake my remains in the kiln!" the girl laughed voluminously again as she aimed her bow at Miroku, claiming the man to utter fear. He stopped all movement as he raised his staff ardently to her direction, trying to shield himself from whatever possible power his enemy could withhold. I could see perspiration beginning to build up on his forehead and I gritted my teeth as a bead of sweat rolled into his eyelid. The battle had not even started and the man had already been reduced to this putrid state. I tensed once more as I shifted my gaze to Higurashi, who was ready to release her arrow. She uttered a small chant as her fingers left the weapon, causing a small wave of power to erupt around her. 

"Dear gods, don't let that kill you, Miroku," I commanded silently. The arrow had not changed its trajectory since the time of its release, and to my great horror, it was headed straight towards Miroku's head. The man lost his balance slightly as he stuttered backwards. His feet entangled themselves between each other as he finally caught himself on a rock. He fell down voluptuously on the ground, issuing a loud thud before he tried to raise himself again.

"It's too late, he's done for," I heard a woman say. 

"Run for it!" 

"He can't--…" 

"What's happening here?" 

"This is impossible!!" 

Within milliseconds, screams of anxiety and fear began to free themselves from people's mouths. They widened their eyes as a few hands raised in shock at the situation pointed out beneath them.  

"Bend," a voice suddenly shouted from above; and Miroku collapsed to the ground. 

-_-_-_-

I rushed up the stone stairs in order to get a better view of the battle below. Municipal thoughts began to emerge within my mind. If Miroku was truly dead, then an important aspect of the organization would be lost. I found myself swearing beneath my breath as I discovered how big Miroku's impact had been on us. He was the one that helped to organize battle and militia; he was the one that proposed the idea of expanding our society. Certainly no good would come out of his death! 

"Sango!" I screamed when I finally reached the balcony. I slammed the wooden door and took my seat next to her. 

"Is he dead, Inu-yasha?" she whispered coarsely, her hand gripped her seat gravely. I saw her face drained of its color and scanned my eyes over the arena. "He can't be dead! Miroku just can't be dead!" the girl's voice was beginning to strain itself as she omitted a high-pitched howl. "Help him!" she screamed, burying her head inside her hands. She bent over on her lap as she began to choke on her sobs. 

"Ms. Sango," a soft voice called out, "perhaps it would be better if you were taken from here." 

The man pressed his withered hand on Sango's arm, pulling her coarsely from her position. She held no strength to rebel against him and continued to cry on his shoulder. I watched as her sobs continued to rack her body, slowly draining her of what little energy she had left. 

"Lock her in her chambers," I ordered. 

"Yes master." 

-_-_-_-

The lonely arena was quickly filled up by a mass of people forming a circle around Miroku's sole figure. Women were patting each other on the back and the men were uttering a series of chants designated never to be heard by small children. It was quite chaotic, I must admit, yet as time began to flow, the boisterous crowd receded to tranquility.

"Don't worry about him," Higurashi's voice boomed from the top of the arena, "he's not dead, just faking it, like the bastard usually does,' she spat out. "Get up and face me, you bastard!" Higurashi screamed, jumping down in front of the crowds, causing them to retaliate in shock.  A path was quickly opened up for her and she thrust her body forwards, taunting the still-form of Miroku to rise. "Are you so afraid of me? ARE YOU?" 

"A little help would be necessary here," Miroku finally croaked. His hand reached over to grasp Higurashi's leg and she flinched from his hold as if he were a hot iron bar. I saw him bury his face in the dirt once more as he tried to stand up; his wobbly form was held up by the mere implications of his staff. "You win again, Kagome," he muttered, eyelids drooping slightly. "Aren't you proud of yourself? You could finally take revenge on the one man you've despised for an eternity!" Miroku slurred. He walked towards the girl, his bent arm reaching out for her as she tried to escape from his grasp. The man finally gained way on his never-ending chase and promptly fell on her upper chest, embracing her slim waist with his strong arms. "You know, Kagome, I --…" 

"I know," she whispered to him before he closed his eyes once more. I could see a small, lone tear running down her face as more came to cover her eyes. She hitched a small breath and buried her head into Miroku's hair, pursing her lips together. Higurashi shook her head slightly as she looked up at me and stared directly into my eyes, threatening my presence. "Take this man to his room, he's had enough for today," she ordered. 

She threw Miroku's body off of her own and continued to glare at me, gritting her teeth and swinging her hips like the slut she was. She rose her chin high into the air as she exited the arena, leaving a mass of spectators bewildered at her performance. 

Oddly enough, I was far more petrified by this manipulating woman than I could ever have been by a mass battalion or outright war. Her exact past and motivations were left unknown to me; something which didn't come naturally within my experience. I hated not being in control of the situation! What was her connection with Miroku? What right did she have to order me around? I slammed my fist in fury against my throne and watched with satisfaction as the cheap wood broke under the strength of my punch. I heaved a sigh of discontent as I strode outside the balcony, heading towards Sango's chamber. 

But as I walked, there was something I couldn't quite reassure myself on ever since the moment her gray eyes met my own. 

I could never forget the look in her face.  

It demanded only one thing. 

Revenge. 

-_-_-_-

AN: OK, sorry about the length of this chapter! I know it's really short and all, so forgive me! Anyway, the next chapter should be up by next week. I hope you enjoyed this and please review and tell me what you think! ^_^


	7. running

I didn't know whether it was apprehension that day, or whether it was simple curiosity, but I rushed over to the dungeons seeking Sango's well-being. I could feel the air stifle around me corruptibly as my feet hurriedly plunged themselves into an excruciating rhythm. The odd, quenching feeling in my stomach did not go away, instead, it persisted even more. I clutched the inner seams of my shirt tightly and gritted my teeth, causing an unsoundly noise to emerge from them. My silk cloak flew in the wind as I ran down the spiraling stairs, jumping down 3 by 3 to ease my traveling. It had only been a few seconds after Miroku's battle and I had already hurried down into the chambers. 

"Where the hell are you, Sango?" I whispered, looking around the room with my perceiving eyes. There were many chambers inside the seemingly small dungeon, and it was going to take quite some time to explore every, single one of them; especially because they were quite large. This room had previously been the headquarters of 'Horizon Six' but it was no longer put to use after the change of leadership. I tapped my boots gently on the ground and cracked a wooden door open, breathing in the disgusting, musty scent. "Damnit," I said, waving a hand in front of my face, clearing the dust away. "Not here, eh?" 

I spent a wholly good half an hour searching for the wench in the chambers until I jolly well realized that she wasn't there. Did she escape? Or did that stupid butler of mine put her somewhere else? 

"Looking for me, Inu-yasha?" A sweet voice trickled behind me. I spun around fiercely and glared into the woman's eyes, her presence intoxicated the air as I nearly suffocated with disgust. 

"Kagura," I drawled, my voice saddled with sickening apathy. 

"Inu-yasha," she said in the same tone, causing me to raise a fist. "Oh, dear me, Inu-yasha, you're in quite a tight spot, aren't you?" she circled around me, tugging at the edges of my hair gently. She reached over to my right shoulder and turned me roughly to her direction. "Can't have imagine it, could you?" she asked, "that Inu-yasha, of all people, would be worried about a petty little girl." 

"Shut your trap, Kagura, or else I'll call the guards," I threatened, baring my grim, white teeth at her. I snapped my arm in the space in front of me to back her away from my area, but she only dodged my skilled punch as she prodded behind my back like an old hag. 

"I'm scared Inu-yasha," she howled in a high-pitched voice, "really scared," she smiled, baring her half-toothed grin. 

"I swear, I will call them," I threatened once more, fire burning gloriously inside my eyes. 

"What's the matter with caring for someone?" she tugged the outer rims of my shirt. "After all, the slut has been after you for quite some time, it's only natural," Kagura babied, cooing at me in a domineering mother-like fashion. I grabbed her slim neck gruffly as she wheezed for air, yet I still could not erase the scum look on her face. I thrust her to the ground, leaving her to sprawl on the ground lazily, looking sadistically up at me. 

"Guards!" I yelled satisfactorily. Kagura's face only smiled up at me, beaming like the sun as a mass of men surrounded her involuntarily. 

"You know, Inu-yasha," she drawled out, her hot breath silencing the room. "I can kill all of these men with my bare fists," she murmured, scanning every guard with her good eye. I could see the men shudder under her focused gaze and cursed inwardly at them for being insidious cowards. 

"Drop in formation," I uttered. The men immediately formed their soldier-like rows, letting Kagura pass through the middle. 

"Thanks for letting me go, sweetie," she winked, swinging her hips side to side like a little slut. She ran a hand through her short hair and climbed the stairs slowly, one by one, waving at the guards arrogantly. "And Inu-yasha, she's in Tower C, you better go check on her. Last time I saw, she was pretty devastated," Kagura remarked with pretence concern. 

I furrowed my brows deeply in discontent until a soldier interrupted my adventurous train of thoughts, "sir! What are our orders?" a man shouted at me, his helmet covering more than half of his deformed face. I glanced at him coldly as I snapped my fingers, admitting him to open silence. 

"You are free for the rest of the day, but I warn you, you must stay in the head quarters, or else you're gone," I said in my monotonous tone. The men broke their formation instantaneously as they scrambled hurriedly out of the room, edging closer and closer towards one day of real 'freedom.' But as they left, one thing a soldier said bothered me to the very core. And if you're asking, considerably more than the look on Higurashi's mad face. 

"Master's still human!" I heard a man cry out, his voice filling the room, quickly to be hushed up by a few other soldiers that were as idiotic as he. 

Human, eh? Would he still think I was human once he saw the sacrifices? Once he saw the mass-murdering? The purification? The sadistic killings? Oh, I hoped not, because I am every essence of what a human is not: cold, calculating, precise, if I were to dub myself, it would be as the devil. 

-_-_-_-

Before I knew it, I had dragged my squirming form over to the bottom of Tower C. It was disfiguring to me how much I actually did want to know what the hell was up with Sango. If I lost her for the organization, then what would happen to us? 

No…

That wasn't right, that wasn't what I was feeling right now, looking up at the endless corridors and starting my silent ascent. What was it exactly that was disturbing me? Something quite subordinately strange, it seemed like. 

Sango. 

What was it about her that brought interest to me? Her seduction, her little games…her _easiness_…with normal women it would've taken at least a day or two to fully be of use…but Sango, she just threw herself directly at me. She was the little back-up I had when I needed one…all stocked up nice and clean inside a hidden closet full of useful things. She was my puppet, more like it, willing to do anything I told her to do, and even some things I told her _not_ to do. It was satisfying to play her games, they always ended up as me the winner and she the howling loser. 

I smirked at my little theory of her existence but did not bother to sympathize with her situation. If the woman preferred to be a toy for men like me to use, then so be it. Losing her to insanity would only be a matter of time, but before that, it would be interesting to use her. 

The heels of my boots made a disfiguring 'clickety-clack' in the hard cement as I proceeded up. I nearly reached the peak of the tower when I heard a few sobs from the bottom of the courtyard, so being the ever-curious idiot I was, I poked my head outside the window. 

"Miroku," a woman's voice sighed regretfully. I could make out the face of her shape and some of her features, and came to realize that it was Higurashi. Now this should be interesting. A lover's spat!

"I'm sorry, about everything I did," the man across her cried to her back. His fingers gripped his walking stick tightly as he proceeded to approach her. He touched her back gingerly as she turned around, glaring at him with full force. He fell back slightly, perhaps for disappointment, or perhaps because of shock, and buried his head in the trenches of his free arm. 

"You know, it used to be so great before," Higurashi chuckled, "when you and me used to go out to the port and look at the seagulls or the waves rolling," she sighed. "But then _that_ happened." 

"I didn't mean for it to, it just came like the wind," he added to his speech, oblivious to how Higurashi's eyes seemed to scan his face for any honesty. I tensed the muscles in my arm and held more of myself out of the window to get a better view. Miroku was currently trying to talk more bull to Higurashi. 

"And _she_ also came," he added persistently, not loosing the softness in his voice. I snickered at the thought of Miroku being a big softy. 

"Yeh, that's right…and that's when everything went downhill, right?" Higurashi remarked softly, tears forming in her dead gray eyes. 

"I never expected it to turn out that way…she was always my little sister…still is…" Miroku added hopefully. 

"It's nowhere near possible now, is it?" Higurashi fiddled with her skirt, tightening it around her waist. "For an us to exist?" she sobbed silently, clutching onto Miroku's shirt. 

"I think we've done enough bad deeds as it is, Kagome," he muttered, breathing in the scent of her hair as he kissed her temples. "You know, I still feel the same way as before," he said whilst he released her from his strong hold. "That will probably never changed." 

I examined the fine details of stress on Miroku's behalf as he regretfully pushed Higurashi far away from him. I knew this reaction of his. Once he did the same with Sango when she still obsessed over him; but in this particular scene, I could see that the emotions he managed to muster up more than tripled what he felt with Sango. Did Higurashi have so much power over him? It was frightening that a man of his caliber could begin the spiraling descent of his peak all because of a woman. 

"But I have to tell you that I've changed," he continued talking, not daring to touch Higurashi's shaking body. "I've changed so much that if you didn't know how I looked like, you would've thought I was a different person. If anything, I would love to turn back time, be with you again, have everything in its normal state…but as it turns out, I'm here, and so are you," he continued, prodding along with his speech. "It's actually kind of funny…how everything could turn around 180 degrees in such a short period of time," he stated as Higurashi nodded her head timidly. "I once promised you the rest of my life, and heck, I can remember the day when I did that. Do you?" 

"Of course…" Higurashi choked.

"The birds were flying around all over the place, and the market was full of the scent of dead fish, and there you were, standing in that idiotic white dress of yours waving at me!" 

"Don't you dare make me remember, I'll kill you for real if you did," Higurashi cursed monotonously.

"Better you than anyone else, right?" he chuckled, "I'm sorry I can't keep my promise any longer. And I'm sorry that I had to be the one to break it," he uttered softly, leaving Higurashi behind in a state of absurdity as he continued to limp to his chambers. I saw the girl press her back against the cold, tower wall as she sank into the ground, burying her face into her knees as her hair tore out small strips of her hair. 

And suddenly, she wiped the tears off of her eyes and proceeded to stand as if nothing had ever happened. Higurashi stood up proudly and dusted off the soil on her skirt, walking away from her indefinite position. 

-_-_-_-

I quickly ran down the stairs again, trying hard to catch up with Higurashi. If I wanted to attack, now would be the time. Never mind about Sango and her depression, she would survive, as she always did. I stumble my way through the bushes and found Higurashi's figure disappearing round the corner. She held her fist to her chest as she continued to walk ever-so-slowly. I ran towards her as quick as the wind and propped myself directly in front of her, omitting a gasp of surprise from her pretty, little mouth. 

"Inu-yasha," she growled. 

"So I see that you've had quite the reunion with Miroku," I said breezily. 

"You'd never know," I squinted my eyes laboriously as she tried to escape my presence. 

"Ah, you can't go that way, can you?" I tsked, blocking her path with my arm. "You can't escape me, not when I'm not allowing you to." 

"Funny, but I don't have time for your childish games now," she muttered, trying to brush past me once more. 

"You know, you're really bad at playing my game, aren't you?" I smiled. 

"Playing your game?" she gasped, "oh my, well then, let's switch games, shall we?" 

"Why of course, the pleasure is mine, my _lady_," I lifted my eyes to hers. 

And by all means, I had not expected anything like what had come to me to happen. Higurashi thwarted an arm around my backside and rose her face to mine, tracing my nose gently before she pressed her lips against mine for a good whole minute or two. 

"Thanks for letting me pass, sweetie, but you're really not my type," she arched her back merrily, waving her small hand before she disappeared around the corner again. 

-_-_-_-

AN: OK…sorry about that, it was weird…it was very very weird….but just because Inu-yasha is 'interested' in Sango's well-being does not mean he is in love with her…and Sango vice versa…and just because Miroku and Kagome are in a dilemma right now…does not necessarily mean they will get together in the end…and so I end it here for this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. siege

AN: First of all, so, so, so sorry for the long hiatus!!!!! Argh, can't believe I didn't update for that long!! Anyway, here's a new chapter, and I seriously hope that because it's the summer holidays, I'll update soon!!!!!!!

Please read and review!!!

-_-_-

"Love you," Kagome whispered, wiping away the pristine tears brimming on her eyelids. She clutched her chest painfully as she pressed her back on the cold stonewall, sliding down it preposterously. Her short skirt rode up her legs and she received a few whistles from the horde of soldiers passing by her. Ever since Miroku's defeat in the arena, she had become their new god; replaced Inu-yasha was more like it. But somehow, she didn't feel any good about it. She missed _him_. She wanted to hold him close to her, smell the cologne he usually wore, cry against his shoulder. 

_You want and you want and you want, but some things you never get_, she remembered him saying to her. When was it? _Off the pier_. She pursed her lips together as she bowed her head low, not noticing the figure hovering over her. 

"You know, if you were so sad about everything, you could just leave," it whispered, offering its calloused hands to her. "Come on, get up, this isn't like you." 

Kagome slapped his hand away, not bothering to look at the intruder's face. 

"Shut up or I'll beat you up like I did that bastard," she threatened, hitching breaths of air in between her random hiccups. 

"So you think I'm a bastard, eh?" Miroku asked, tone quite offended. 

"Why the fuck do you keep hassling around me?" Kagome screamed, pressing her palms manically against her ears. She tried kicking him in frustration, but her infuritable mood and his skilled dodging prevented her from doing so. 

"Just because we can't be together doesn't mean we can't be friends. Besides, it's better to have alliances with a woman the men think is their savior," he drawled, rolling his eyes. He hoped she couldn't see what was going on inside him though, the chaos would be too great. 

"I swore to God once before," Kagome whispered, dusting the dust off of her skirt, hanging onto Miroku's grip so she wouldn't drop down again. 

"Continue." 

"I swore to God once before, that I wouldn't let you crack me like this. Do you know how much it hurts to just even look at you?" she asked, lurching into his chest. She embraced him desperately and clung onto his frame, but he was nowhere near to responding her. 

"You know, if I hadn't changed, I would be all over you now," Miroku chuckled, trying to hide his agonizing pain. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and no matter how many memories came seeping back into his brain, he did not have the strength to push her away and walk out of her sight. 

"Just hold me, once," Kagome pleaded, muffling into his shoulder. 

"Can't," he objected. Their moment destroyed, he pried her hands off of his body, not daring to glance once into her stormy eyes. 

"Miroku," she asked timidly. 

"What is it?" he replied, back to her face. 

"Nothing," Kagome closed her eyes willfully, storming away from his sight. 

"Women," Miroku mumbled, kicking a small pebble out of his way. 

~_~

"Inu-yasha," Kagura opened the blinds, turning her master's chair around. "Look at the men down there," she pointed, her polished nails gleamed brightly in the sun. Inu-yasha stared at the open arena, snarling in disgust at the riots being held downstairs. One particularly large poster caught his invariable attention. 

"Inu-yasha and Higurashi! Fight her!" Inu-yasha hated the way the men would demand a fight out of ever powerful gladiator. Miroku was a prominent figure within the inner circle, in fact, his power was second only to Inu-yasha's. Screaming men, women, and children could be heard from miles away. 

"Inu-yasha and Higurashi! Take your bet on who will win!" a man shouted, megaphone pressed serenely on top of his delinquent lips. Inu-yasha wished to shoot his brains out, but a strong arm prevented him from rising out of his chair. He prepared his claws for a fight. 

"Why don't you fight her, Inu-yasha?" Kagura asked, eyes drilling into his own. Her lips drew into an ugly smile, tempting Inu-yasha to wipe the digusting smirk off of her face. He gritted her teeth and bared his anger at her, surprisingly she did not retaliate. "Now, now, Inu-yasha, it won't be that bad. You'll prove to them you're still the all powerful," she chuckled, sliding herself into his lap, biting on the skin beneath his ear. Inu-yasha shivered. "Who knew that you're still a child underneath? You'd even take someone like me when I'm doing this to you," she stated, hand brushing against the inside of his thigh.

Inu-yasha gripped her arm furiously, twisting its skin angrily. Kagura let out a shriek as her arm burned in his fire-like hell. 

"Damn it!" she swore, "Never knew you had it in you, old man, never knew you had it in you," she mocked, waving to him lazily whilst exiting the dungeon. 

"Bitch!" Inu-yasha yelled after her, his deep voice ringing through the dense walls. 

"Inu-yasha," a sweet voice rang through the hallway. 

"Not again Kagura! Just fuck off already!" Inu-yasha yelled, tightening his fist as he curled his upper lip, baring his gleaming fangs. 

"It's me, Inu-yasha, Sango." 

"Oh," he mustered, "Yeh, come in." 

"So, how is everything?" Sango asked nonchalantly, save the sweet tone, she almost seemed sarcastic. 

"Well, Higurashi's turned into a goddamn hero and I'm sitting amicably here with you, what the hell do you think?" Inu-yasha sneered, pulling down the blinds roughly. Flat beds of light filled the otherwise dark room. 

"Sorry about that…"

"Aren't you going to see Miroku?" 

"Nope. I just realized how stupid I was to actually see him. I can't believe I was worried for that bastard!" Sango yelled in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. For the moment, she seemed to act almost as a normal person would. Inu-yasha hoped it didn't stay. This Sango was incredibly boring. Her duplex personality did not, in any way, intrigue him. 

"What the hell happened with you two? I thought you were going to get hitched, screw each other and have 10 billion kids," he suggested without a hint of sarcasm. Sango laughed ruefully and sat down on the tiled floor, never-minding the coldness of it. 

"Well, it's something in my old place. Something involving that bitch." 

"By that 'bitch' I suppose Higurashi, right?" Inu-yasha asked, peering at her pale face. Her lips were red and moist, bruised because of her constant nervous biting. She was such an easy character to read, even more so when she was distressed. He sighed in aggravation. 

"Who else would I hate so much besides Miroku? Yeh, they did something real bad to me and my family. OF course I never realized that before, but, you know, everything just happened like that. And no, I'm not going to tell anyone soon about what happened. Hell, I probably won't even tell any body throughout my whole life." 

"Nice to hear," Inu-yasha muttered, golden eyes flickered with what seemed like an almost palpable hint of emotion. Coming from Inu-yasha, Sango figured it was probably hostility. Inu-yasha had never been the type to be let out on secrets. Nonetheless, the under-appreciated moment of silence continued onwards. Her brown eyes met his as he gave her a glaring stare, causing Sango to erupt in a fit of giggles. 

"Have you gone crazy?" Inu-yasha asked, blinking rapidly, almost surprised at her disrespect of him. 

"No, it's just that, I've never seen you like this before! It's almost like you're human again,. You know? Before all of _this_," Sango smiled, waving both her arms around the floor. 

"Human," he whispered, "that's the second time someone's called me that today." 

"What's that?" she perked her head. 

"Nothing, just nothing. I need to get back to work. Organize something. And I don't know what the hell we're going to do with this Higurashi parade running around the arena and everything. She's probably got a whole goddamned fan group hanging off her ass now." 

"Yeh, that sounds just like her," Sango whispered, scraping her bitten nails against the floor. A loud screech omitted from them as she left the room in apprehension. 

"Where you going?" Inu-yasha asked, suddenly interested. 

"Just taking a walk." 

"See you at the dinner tonight?" 

"Maybe." 

"All-right then." 

~_~

"Hojo," a woman asked from inside the cell. She touched his arm lightly to get her attention. "You know that prisoner across the hall?" Hojo nodded. "He's gone." 

"What?" Hojo asked, looking across the cell-room. "Oh my God!" he screamed, his shrill voice waking up everyone in the room. "How'd he get out?" 

"Well he was a guard here. If he escaped he could've at least let us all out!" the woman whined, tugging on Hojo's sleeve. Suddenly, her observant eye caught a glint of light on the other side of the cell. 

"Hey y'all!" Kouga's prominent voice shook the cell walls. "Didn't think I forgot about my buddies here, did ya?" 

"Kouga!" the prisoners hailed him, their hopeful faces followed his every footstep. Slowly, he unlocked each prisoners' cell, receiving a multitude of 'thank you's' and other great compliments. One woman even decided to take a cop of his ass. That wasn't so bad though, he rather enjoyed it. Hadn't done _that_ in a long time. Kouga blushed deeply as he continued his unlocking. 

A masquerade of prisoners gathered around his form. 

"What'd you do to get out? How about the guards?" an old man asked, his wavering voice and his ultimately aggravating cane-banging on the floor bought attention. 

"That's a secret. And the guards are…well, you don't want to know where the guards are," Kouga winked, leading the parade along to the exit of the cell. "Just one thing, can y'all help me at somethin'?" 

"Of course!" was the only wave of reply. 

"You see, I'm planning a siege of the castle. And I think that with an army of people like us, we'll definitely be able to do it. But first of all, I want y'all to get outta here and then we'll have a rendezvous and Black's café, 6.30 pm sharp tomorrow!" Kouga commanded, raising his fist in the air. 

All hailed him. His personal army, commandment of slaves, parade of fools, bowed before him. 

"Now I'll just show you the way outta here." 

~_~  
  


Kagome Higurashi was in quite a fit, she was lost inside what looked like an inexplicably complicated maze made of burdening stone and drafted graffiti. She could say it was like hell, but that wasn't in her personality. In fact, if she really concentrated, maybe she could knock down the walls. That would be good, she summarized, very good. So she stood in front of a block of stone…and hit it with her bare fists, causing other stone-blocks in front of her to fall down. 

"Huh, who knew this castle was like a domino!" she squealed, skipping her way to what looked like the exit…only to find a bunch of people following and cheering on a guy in front of them. The people stopped dead in their tracks. "Interesting," she surmised. 

"Uh, lady, what're you doing here?" the leader asked, eyes wide with fear. "Hey! Weren't you that prisoner chick?" he yelled for all to hear. 

"Yeah, the one who landed you in jail and kicked the hell out of Miroku!" Kagome smiled serenely, snickering at his apparent surprise. 

"Well, we're planning a siege of the castle, wanna join?" he asked simply. 

"'Course, names Higuarshi. Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?" 

"Kouga," he replied, sticking out a free, calloused hand. The two shook hands. "We're all meeting at Black's café 6.30 pm sharp tomorrow, see you there, OK? Until then," he smirked, blowing a kiss to her. 

"Yeh, I know the way out, by the way, from here on it's pretty easy. Anyway, thanks for letting me in on the plan!" 

"Sure thing, pretty lady," he winked, rushing off again with his group of fools. 

"Gotta get Miroku, maybe he'd be interested in this. From what I've heard, Inu-yasha's a big-ass bastard," she whispered, running towards the castle grounds again. 

~_~  
  


OK, weird chapter, but more to come! This fic isn't nearly over. Yup, even more seemingly-complicated-but-really-not plots to come up with…and the siege with the castle? We'll just see about that!

Now who do you want Kag to pair up with?

Miroku 

Or Inu-yasha???

Itadakimasu ~~!


	9. start

Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, this story is still gonna be Inu/Kag! Sorry for those who wanted mir/kag…hmm, I might make a story about those two after I finish this!!! (yes, lately, I've been obsessed about the monk…lol..don't worry, Inu/Kag is still awesome!!)

~*~

Kagome Higurashi ran as fast as she could, panting like a dog after reaching the top of the stairs. Ironically, though, her face was still fresh with some residue of sweat covering her smooth skin. She looked as radiant as ever, quite a change from her natural disapproving, degrading look she spat out at those close to her. Perhaps it was the fact that various vile, volatile actions were about to be implaced on 'Sir' Inu-yasha and she was totally in support of them. Or else it was just the fact that she would finally heave her ass out of the dreadful place; after all, a girl could only manage to stay inside a dark, depriving castle for a few days (or in her case weeks) without going totally insane. Fortunately for Kagome, whose mind was quite strong, she was immune to the 'curse.' 

"Miroku!" Kagome sang, drumming her now long fingernails on the stone. She winced as the cold traveled through her body. "They should really get some heaters here," she mumbled to herself, scanning the ever-so-dark room. "And Inu-yasha should get some new decorations. These animal rugs he hunted by himself aren't really top-notch furniture. Plus they smell too." 

"What is it?" Miroku growled, throwing a log into the furnace. He rubbed his arm carelessly, dodging serious blasts of pain as he remembered the fight with Kagome. Still, he didn't know she was _that_ strong. 

"It's me, by the way," Kagome flustered, tilting her head from side to side. She received a quite furtive glance from Miroku, catching the gory look in his eye. "Ooh, someone's angry," Kagome muttered, inviting herself to sit down on his chair. 

"What do you want?" the man across from her sighed, back pointing straight at her. He didn't manage to sound half as stern as he normally did. 

"Well, we're planning a siege of the castle. And I was wondering if you'd like to come along!" Kagome clapped her hands, noticing just how stupid her question really was. What was she doing? Of course Miroku wouldn't want to come along! He had been Inu-yasha's faithful minion for a good few years now, and if he was going to be planning any siege, it would be one of killing her ruthlessly. What was she supposed to be? Some sort of sacrifice, she supposed. She had already forgotten her true purpose of being in the castle. Something about murders and all that crap, but Kagome certainly did not care about any of those issues. Her past was the past, the only thing that mattered was the present…because there might not be a future, at least not for her. 

"Are you crazy?" Miroku roared, flipping himself over to reveal a raged face. Kagome rolled her eyes as she huffed a breath. 

"Just as I predicted," she murmured, suddenly noticing the odd glint in Miroku's dead eyes. 

"That is genius! I should have planned that myself! We all think Inu-yasha can use a good lesson, but we're just too scared. I heard he beat down a group of 100 men without even sweating!" Miroku exhaled, taking Kagome's hands into his own. And suddenly, without any notice or warning, a hand came sliding up her derriere, 'testing' it out like one would do in a grocery shop to a melon.   
  


Kagome slapped him. 

Ah, the old times were back all-right. 

~*~

"Have you noticed how he suddenly comes alive at the mention of that girl?" Sango sneered, pointing straight at Inu-yasha. Had Inu-yasha not been the mindless killer he was, one would have mistaken him as a counselor. Of course, before that would have happened, Inu-yasha would have slaughtered 'one' and put 'one's' head on top of an ice-cream vending machine before dawn broke. Nevertheless, Inu-yasha continued to disregard Sango, suddenly noticing how utterly plain she was. There was never any spark to her, no life, no emotions but anger and revenge. It was like she was he, save the gender difference and hair color. And, as a matter of fact, he wasn't quite fond of himself. What he was _very_ fond of was his power. He knew his men did not hail him like they used to; and of course he knew that they were on the brink of revolt because of that Higurashi girl, but all in all he was still in power. 

"Hello? Inu-yasha?" Sango waved a hand in front of him, snapping him back to reality. Inu-yasha swiveled around in his bear-covered chair as he glanced angrily at Sango. She was quite bothersome, in fact, one of these days he might have to kill her depending on the situation. Particularly right now, he would love it if some deranged maniac would burst into the room and chop her head off. Then he'd dump her body into the sea and leave it for some lazy fisherman to catch and eat for dinner. 

"What is it Sango?" He snided, not bothering to react to Sango's emotionally deprived face. 

"You know, I wish that Kagome chick was dead!" Sango screamed, bawling like a baby. "Do you want to plan something? You know? Kill her? And Miroku for that matter. Damn those people are so annoying! I want to just slaughter them with my Boomerang right here!" Sango petted her weapon. She had recently fashioned it with her own touches; now it was filled with blades curving at every angle. 

"That should be a good idea," Inu-yasha whispered. He had always thought high of Miroku, but after all that had happened, he had been turned into quite the most useless of minions. He didn't speak up at meetings, he never did what he was told to do…it was like he was becoming his own person! And Inu-yasha jolly well hated the idea of that. Besides, he also hated that Higurashi bitch for changing Miroku like that. 

On the other side, though, he was quite intrigued by her. How the hell had she managed to subdue Miroku under her blasted spell? It was absurd…what the hell was so special about her anyway? Other than her looks of course. And her obvious fighting skills. She was a mere nobody…but in Miroku's deranged mind, she had become almost everything to live for. Doing this thing with Sango, whatever it was, would be very interesting to undergo. Maybe then he could find out some 'answers.' 

"All-right Sango, what plans do you have?" 

~*~

Two guards woke up inside the underground cellars, wondering what the hell was going on. One of them slammed into the wall, the other slammed into a person's back. Their bodies were all covered in mud, blood and dirt, except for the places that were covered with small pieces of shredded clothing. 

"What the hell?" one asked, confused at the current situation. 

"I don't know but…Oh my God!" 

"What, what is it?" the guard cried out, taking off his blind-fold. "Oh my God…" 

"We're in the body dump aren't we?" 

"I guess so…now I know the rumos are true…" 

"Inu-yasha's a sick bastard…" 

"Sick bastard Inu-yasha is." 

  
"What do you suppose we can do?" 

"Get out of here," the man replied, aggravated at the bunch of flies trying to cover his hide. 

"Of course that! But about this…" 

A river of bodies suddenly dumped themselves inside the large room. They totaled to about half the depth of it…almost like a swimming pool of gore, bloods and bits and parts of the human anatomy. Disgusting to say the least. Fortunately, the guards were already used to the smell, and sight of dead beings. Living in the castle did that to you…

"Should we tell Inu-yasha what happened?" one suggested. 

"Are you crazy?! Then we'd be stuck in here for real!" 

"So what?" 

"Get out of the castle...find a new job? What the hell, it's freaky in here! Let's get out!" 

~*~

"Sir," a man rushed into the door, panting furiously. His brow quirked as he let out a shiver of denial. "The prisoners have escaped sir…Kouga among them." 

~*~

AN: OK then…I hope you like this chapter! Yes, I realize that the fic isn't nearly as dark as it was before…but fear not…this land of 'light' will not be here all the time! Hah! Please review!!

Itadakimasu~~!


	10. proclamation

AN: Hey! Sorry for not getting this out earlier!

I banged my fist on the wall, watching the guard crumple before me. This had to be some sick, disgusting joke! There was no way the prisoners could have escaped! I put my two best men downstairs! Nothing was going right, first Miroku…and then _this_. I wondered if Higurashi was among the ones to escape, and for some bloody odd reason, I didn't want her to be part of the pack. Things would've been kept in motion if she was still here; at least there still would've been some sort of enemy in my head. Nevertheless, I summoned the other 5 into my quarters. God knew this was never going to come out correct…

                Sango, Souten and Kanna were among the first ones to come. Figures since Sango was already in my room and the other two were prancing around outside of it. Miroku came last, which is not at all a surprise; he was probably mooning over that idiot un-girlfriend of his. I sincerely hope that combat won't be too hard for the poor fellow. 

                "The prisoners have escaped," I whispered. My slurring voice filled the room, echoing off the tough walls. I could almost feel the tension in the room. _Almost_. 

                "How'd it happen?" Kagura eyed me, if that was at all possible. 

                "I don't know."

                Silence hovered above us, and I could tell the surprise look etched on all their faces. Any idiot would've seen it. The great Inuyasha? Not knowing? That was absurd! And in their faces, I could see something different too. I don't know what it was, but it lightened them; like the bags under Kagura's eyes miraculously disappearing; or the slow grin appearing on the twins' mouths. What was it? Something I hadn't experienced since a long time, I reckon. 

                So I looked into their eyes, searching for an ounce of betrayal anywhere within them. Growing up without emotions, it was incredibly easy to find them in other people. 

                "Inu-yasha, what're you doing?" Souten asked, clasping his hands tensely. I could see the small beads of perspiration hanging off his chin. Wasn't that sweet? The kid was scared. And I smiled because of it. 

                "Checking for something. Straighten your backs," I ordered. 

                It was different for everyone. In Sango's eyes all I could see was renewed vengeance; in Kagura the only thing there was a monotony of sorts; while looking in the twins I saw something I never would've expected; shedding innocence. And I realized that I've hit home with that. Innocence. Had I ever been so full of it before? Had I ever even been a child? I can't remember much of my days as a sodding kid, and I felt this weird thing in the pits of my stomach, calling out to me. 

                I ignored it. 

                Miroku was next, and the final one in the group. There was just that certain thing about him that made him a lone wolf; I think it was that he wasn't _afraid_ of me like the rest. God knows he always treated me like an equal and not the fucking superior I wished for myself to be. And it oddly felt good that there was somebody in the world that wouldn't look up to me in apprehension. Was I going soft? No, I suppose it's been in me for a long time. Perhaps all my life. 

                "Inu-yasha," Miroku huffed, eyes dead set on me, "we better catch them as fast as we can. Leave someone in charge of the castle and we can try and get to them." 

                I nodded slowly, releasing my stare at the man. "Come on. I'll leave Tell the head guard downstairs he's in charge. And tell him it's a direct order from me. He can imagine the consequences himself if everything wrecks havoc." 

                "All-right," Miroku said, turning to flee downstairs. 

                "And Sango, _honey_, we have to close up our plans as of now. Fun working with you," I lifted her chin with a claw. 

                And for once, she didn't object. 

~*~

                It was weird going to the outside world after a while. Of course I'd been here whenever I caught my prey; but the actually _see_ it was a different experience all-together. Like the cities; have you ever noticed how all the buildings are perfectly aligned together in symmetry? Or the houses; have you ever heard the laughter in them? Made me feel almost _guilty_ to actually rob those bastards of their families. And I found myself wishing to God that I hadn't gone out here. Was this how the guards felt every night? Thank God I wasn't them. 

                "Let's split up here," Miroku announced all of a sudden. 

                "Good idea. They could be anywhere within a 2 mile radius," Sango agreed. I dispersed them too all the locations needed to be checked out. Catching Miroku's eye before I left on my own, I nodded at him. Maybe I could trust him to deal with our matters as well. Odd, isn't it? How your first pound of something _real_ was in such a hectic situation. 

                To these five others in front of me, I could finally let my shell go. 

                They'd never know it, of course, but it was the letting go that was important. 

~*~

Kag's POV. 

                "Come on," Miroku prodded me on, waving me to his direction. I looked around me before I finally ran up to him. This should be fun, our night out into the town! I knew that I hadn't done that in a long time, and it felt so good to be out. I'm just happy to rid myself of that dreadful dungeon with all the rat-infested sewers and crazy old man hampering about. 

                "Hey, so we're still meeting at that café tomorrow, right?" Miroku asked, hooking his arm into mine. He patted my head and ruffled me around a little before grinning. 

                "Of course, so what's _his_ reaction to us leaving?" I asked, smirking. 

                "Oh, you should've seen it! He looked like he was actually trusting us for once!" Miroku laughed; well, bellowed really. 

                "Is that so?" Poor bastard; the only people he ever trusted in his life and the one he honored the most was the one betraying him. I can't say that Inu-yasha didn't deserve it, though, because I could almost swear he was the devil incarnate. Those claws and that hair! If they were natural then he should really check out the beauty parlor down the road; he'd either be defiled or sent on exhibition. 

                "Come on, there's this festival in the city center and I want to go there!" I announced, grabbing Miroku by the head. The old times were certainly back. 

                "You know, that hurt," Miroku pouted, rubbing his head. "And besides, a festival is so boring!" 

                "There's a lot of girls there," I sang, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

                "Hell yeah!" 

                I shook my head gravely. 

~*~

                So we went to the festival and trounced around for a while, winning every fair-booth there was in our vicinity. We were famous within the vendors and one by one, we found them turning us down. It was disappointing, really, because we could've won a whole lot more. There was one vendor that was left unexplored and Miroku came bouncing towards it when he saw a girl trying to play darts in it. 

                "Here, pretty lady," he chuckled, taking away the single dart in her hand, "this is how you do it." 

                He raised his hand expertly as he threw the dart right in the center. The girl gasped (of course) and turned around to thank him. I slapped myself in the forehead when I realized who she was. Sango. Of all people, that bitch! 

                I hid behind a bush to catch their conversation. What was wrong with being a peeping Tom? No fault to it. I bet everyone's eavesdropped at least once in their lives. Now it was my chance. 

                I never like Sango; since the day she came into my town, I could never quite put my finger on what was so right about her. Everyone loved her; my parents, her fosters, even my friends. Couldn't stand the way she danced around with her frilly pink bows, laughing effortlessly at how the 'wind blew in her face.' That was  direct quote taken only from her majesty. Was I jealous of her? Hell yes! And did I despise her? Even more so. She was nowhere near the angel she so proclaimed to be. In fact, she was an all-out fake. She threatened me behind my back, spread crude remarks about me; the only person that trusted me in the end was Miroku. And in the end, he was also the guy she wanted. Too bad she couldn't have him. Too bad that right now she looked like the only girl he noticed. 

                I reckon I can't really blame Sango for hating me because of what I did. I can't face myself every single day, knowing of those futile actions I undertook way back when. I still can't admit I did that. That's how shameful I am. 

                After what I did, I went on the run; never saw Miroku or anyone else again after that. When _they _caught me, they told me I was a bloody sacrifice for their 'god.' His name was Inu-yasha. And the worst thing about it was that I couldn't find a single difference between him and I. _Not a single difference_

                Cold blooded murderer? Here I am! Unappreciative prat? I raise my hand! Would rather be dead? I hereby announce my presence. 

                I guess I haven't told that story about all the murders, huh? Yeah, you'd be frightened to know just how easy it was to do everything. 

                I turned my head as I heard parts of _their _conversation. 

                "Sango! I forgot you were patrolling here!" Miroku exclaimed, trying to cover up his dire mistake. 

                "Yes I was, what're you doing here?" 

                "Well what are _you_ doing here? Playign games, huh?" 

                "And yourself, with all those rabbits and first-prize trophies?" 

                "I was just testing to see if I still had great reflexes!" And I jolly well slapped myself again that time. For a supposed genius, Miroku sure as hell was a bad liar. 

                Oh right, back in the day, we went to the same school. Yes Miroku was an announced genius, yes he had a bright future ahead of him, _yes I ruined it all for him_. 

                "So, I'm going back to my turf," Miroku stuttered halfway through. 

                "See you around." 

                "Of course." 

                As soon as Sango turned her back, I snatched Miroku behind the bush, clasping my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream or anything. 

                "That was so close!" I hissed. 

                "Sorry! I forgot what Inu-yasha's orders were!" 

                Silence filled around us. 

                "Hey, I've got a question." 

                "Shoot." 

                "Do you love her?" I asked. I studied the lines of his face once more, before finding my answer in them. 

                "I--…" 

                "You know what, you don't have to answer. Just," I added, "just be careful." 

                He nodded. 

~*~

AN: OK, so the San/Mir pairing is going to come sooner than Inu/Kag. But don't' worry, Inu/Kag _will _be together in the end! As for what Kagome did? That will all be revealed later on. There's still a few little things I want to add here and there. 


	11. free

AN: Well, in this chapter, Kagome reveals some of her story. But not all. I still want a little bit of a twist here and there before I finally end this story! Anyway, sorry I couldn't get it out earlier, we ended up going on a 'vacation' of sorts to Bahrain. Toodles and please review!

~*~

He remembers running away from home, clutching tightly to his chest, sobs screaming out from his scrawny body. He remembers his mother's wailing screams, dying in the fire as the face of his older brother, grinning maliciously, appears from behind the flames. He remembers the struggle for air, both mental and physical. And after that, all he remembers is the abstruse darkness surrounding his very core. To this very moment, he stays lingering between the abysmal pits of disaster and the slight openings of hope. 

~*~

I jolted back to reality as I realized how much I've been day-dreaming for the past few hours. It's been quite a fiasco lately, nobody's found the prisoners, save for the rare sightings of a certain Kouga. Kagura and Souten tried to catch him, but all in all, he was too fast. Blame me for hiring a guy who won 3 marathons in elementary. I'm sitting in one of those tainted bars with a cigarette in between my lips. God knows I haven't done this in a long time. Used to be addicted when I was still on the streets, but Naraku made me give it up. Told me we needed a healthy fighter to finish his ideals. Who knew that after all these years, I still would be able to defy him to the death? I still wondered what the hell Higurashi was talking about when she said Onigumo burnt our house down. That thought's been lingering in my head for an eternity, but I've never actually proceeded to check on it. Life's been rough lately, I've been denying that fact for a while now, but I guess it finally caught up on me. 

I wonder what's roaming through my body now. Satisfaction? It's been awhile before I've been up and it feels so goddman good to get that breath of fresh air in my lungs. Normally I'm surrounded by the dark, damp walls of my tender-loving castle, but a man's got to have some variety, eh? That saying's certainly true with all the women. Actually, it's just been a while, _been a while,_ if you catch my drift. 

Wonder what's up with Sango right now. And Miroku, mind you. Those two are a little bit fucked up in the head, if you ask me. Hell, through all that seething hatred that seems to pass by everyday, even I know that they're just ready to shag each other to death. I wouldn't mind being in Miroku's shoes right now, having a chick like that want me. 

I blow out under huge puff into the bar tender's face and all I receive are a few stares from those surrounding me. Has time passed by that long? I can't remember when people would scold me for doing something 'bad,' or look at me weird when I make fun of others. Goddamn, I actually miss that kind of invisible arrest. 

"Inu-yasha," I hear a voice behind me. Swing around, that's what I do, and I look into the tresses of this used-to-be-bombshell. Can't help but feel a little sorry for her. Kagura, that's who. I was actually planning to let her go after a few years, but who knew I couldn't do it? She was just too good. Now she's just a shell of who she once was. She's the perfect warrior, she used to be the perfect soul. 

"What is it?" I belt out coarsely. That whelping of tequila really did do its damage. A whole 2 bottles, I drank. Suppose it's messing with my head a little. 

"We've caught sight of Kagome," Kagura continued, her emotions inconceivable behind her tone, "she was with Miroku." 

I scrunched my eyebrows slightly. Now that was pretty unusual. 

"There's more, Inu-yasha," she held up her hands, silencing my would-be tirade, "when I talked to him last, he said he had never spotted her during his patrolling." 

I'm just thankful that I drank those 2 bottles of alcohol, I might've lashed out in the bar and destroyed everything in sight if it weren't for that. Surprising how alcohol-induced figures tend to react violently to news; it did the exact opposite for me. 

"So he's decided to go to the other side?" I ask dozily. I ask for another shot of tequila. 

"I guess." 

"And how about you?" I question. By this time, I'm willing to accept any answer she is going to propose. 

"You know I'm going to stay here, Inu-yasha," she says. I can see the little slivers of doubt hanging in her eyes, though, and I can't help but feel that tiny ounce of guilt. I hate guilt. I shut it out a long time ago, but my little fiend's decided to release itself from its bars today. 

"Inu-yasha," she asks, tilting her head. I can hear the merry screaming of men across the hall. They're watching some program on television right now. One of them's holding a cell while cooing his kids good-night. 

Were these the kind of people I hunted everyday? These fathers who loved their children, these husbands who brought gifts for their wives? I raided a bar once before, thinking it was only full of drunkards and pot-cracking assholes. One of them begged me not to kill their families as well. I went to his home. And I did what I always did. 

"Inu-yasha!" Kagura belted out, nearly ready to thrash me with her claw-like hands. 

"Yeah, monitor Miroku for a while," I say. 

"And if I catch signs of betrayal?" 

"Leave him be. The boy needs to make a choice," I say again. My words slur as my head decides to rest itself on the counter. I am no longer better than what I once perceived my victims to be. 

"You're going to regret this later, Inu-yasha," Kagura warned, raising a finger at me. 

"Yes, yes I am." 

And she was off. 

~*~

A few hours later I was up and running myself. Kagura dropped by to give me the occasional news-heading. Seems like Miroku was checking into a hotel with Higurashi; lucky bastard. Two women in one, must be every guy's dream. 

During the time that I was out, I kept getting a few glances from people walking by. I guess it's because of that white mass of hair plastered on top of my head. It's become my legendary trademark, as of late. I know white hair is supposed to be for old cronies and all that innuendo, but I can't help my messed up genetics. Apparently, I was half-albino or something like that. My brother, now he was the full one. He couldn't go out into the day time for fear of the sun pelting his skin to death. Nevertheless, parents loved him full-time. Couldn't help but be jealous. 

There I am, lamenting on the past again, I should've never had that tequila! My head's pounding concurrently and it's so messed up how every beat ends up evolving into another memory. 

My mother for example; I never was a momma's boy, I was told that whenever she held me while I was a kid, I'd bawl out loud and my father would have to come bounding into the room. I could just imagine that scene, the big ass would start trying to calm me down. Yeah, the perfect little family. 

I stumble over a small log as I run, never minding about the cuts and bruises I would have to suffer through later. Never mind about the Horizon Six or my band of followers now, never mind about Higurashi or Sango or how Miroku's up for betraying me. Never mind about anything. I'm free for the first few moments, and it feels so fucking great to be just myself for once. 

Yeah, I cradle my head in my arms as I finally fall down. My knees go out before me and I wail into the night sky. Too bad there's nobody here to hear me, they would finally love to see the great Inu-yasha crack. And then I hear shallow footsteps in the ground next to me. Obviously, whoever it was, was trying to cover up their tracks. I don't care anymore. 

"Inu-yasha," a soft, mellow voice came from behind me. I recognized it as Higurashi. Was she out here to kill me? Wouldn't mind that. 

"Yo," was all I could muster up. King of Words my ass. 

"Can I sit down here? All enemies aside," she invites herself onto the ground, smoothing her skirt as she ends up falling. 

"It's a little bit slippery," I add hastily. All I received was an inevitable glare. 

"You know, aren't the stars out there real nice?" she asks, pointing over to the nearest constellation. "That's Capricorn right over there. It's the only one I've ever been able to spot. I was born in January, actually, and I guess it really shows who I am. Stubborn, with a little tinsel of pride," she adds. I can only give her 'the look' as she decides to bit her lip. 

"What sign are you?" 

"Don't know." 

"You don't know," my ears prick up, "or you don't want to tell me?" 

"A little bit of both." 

"Bad past, huh? I guess that's kind of like me. We're not so different, you know?" Higurashi tightens her grip on her sleeve. 

"Don't talk about the past." 

"Sorry," she sighs, "but I have to. I have to get off of my chest what I did before. I can't take it anymore," another sigh, "would you be my listening partner?" 

"Don't think I'd help much." 

"I don't care. I just need to talk." 

"Why don't you go to Miroku or a priest?" 

"You know about us, huh? You don't know the whole story," she begins, "can't talk to them. God knows I've been to so many priests, pastors, Fathers, and everything, but they're either too busy to take me in, or too scared." 

I chuckle a little at her statement. My breath freezes in the cold air. 

"Had yourself some tequila there, did you?" she frowns. I'm surprised she could even recognize the faint traces, "I know because I've been there before. A lot of times actually. Almost everyday I was hung up on alcohol. For some time it was my only escape after _her_." 

"Sango?" 

"Right on mister, right on." 

She sits there, next to me; two adversaries, two sides of a coin, two complete opposites, breathing in unison while gazing out at the stars like a pair of wankers. 

"So shoot, while I'm still hung up, and not ready to kill you. Tell me about this burden of yours," I slur. 

"Condensed version or Elongated one?" she answers her own question, "I guess elongated's better," she nods, "Everything was so simple before she came. Miroku and I were practically inseparable. We were the hottest couple in town. Everyday, we'd go to the harbor and gaze out at the sea. Sometimes we'd get lucky and see the fishermen haul their catches onto the pier. I loved it like that," she sniffed, "you know, he told me he loved me over there?" 

I roll my eyes disapprovingly. 

"Sorry, it's just one of life's treasured memories for a girl when someone tells her he loves her.

"Anyway, the day Sango came, everyone seemed to forget about little old me. It was like they were under a spell, or something. Miroku's parents took her in and during the first few months, he hated her guts. Couldn't stand her! He came over to mine for hours upon hours, until, finally, Sango broke his little shell and became something like a little kid sister to him. 

"God, I was so fucking jealous of her! And when she went on telling other people that her and Miroku already hooked up, I kind of snapped. 

" I threatened her that if she ever spread out any lies again, she'd answer straight to me. That's when she started those rumors, you know? It was the regular teenage girl rivalry, but it was far more than that. She ordered me around, slapped me for no reason, tried to tell Miroku petty lies about me. 

"It was that one day at the harbor," she closed her eyes, "that I finally decided to act. I was with Miroku at that time, I think it was straight out after 11th grade graduation. Who knew? It's all practically a blur now. I dragged him over to our favorite spot and I showed him the little surprise I had for him. 

"It was a gun. A classic, 1950's model of a hunter's rifle. It belonged to my father, actually. And it still worked. I told him we could go have a little fun. Raid their home and blank shoot at the family."

"So you did exactly that and it turned out to be loaded, right?" I continue for her. 

"No."

Silence filled around us as tears poured from her eyes. 

"No," she whispered, "I never meant to blank shoot them. I meant to kill them all. And when I was doing it, I just couldn't stop myself. Ruining someone like that, a weird euphoria came to me, you know? And oh God, the look on Miroku's face! The people he were staying with, those were his adopted parents too! But they were like his family, for God's sake. And I killed them all. Every single last one of them. When Sango got home, she just found me holding that gun. 

"Miroku was beside me, covering his face in horror. I left. Ran, actually. Out of the town. Out of every single thing I knew. I never expected to be seeing them anytime soon." 

A sharp breath inclined in me as I finally figured out this girl's past. I'm in horror here, to be sitting next to someone who could do such a terrible thing. And then I realize that I myself, am a million times worse than her. It's my fucking profession to do something like that everyday and feel nothing of it. 

"Did you know that I actually lived a couple of years as a salesclerk?" she added, "and then I got the opportunity of a lifetime. But I don't want to burden you with any more of my stories." She slides up, biting her lip gently. I guess she does that when she's nervous. 

"Inu-yasha?" she asks, "thanks for listening. I think you should stop the search for us. You're never going to find where we're hiding. Pull back every soldier you've got from this city and plan for what you're about to do next," she says monotonously, "I'm telling you because you need to this; it's also my repayment for today." 

"I'm leaving Miroku with you," I answer back. 

"Thanks," she waves. 

"But I'm also going to force Sango to come with you guys too." 

"What?" she suddenly stops. 

"I'm telling you, with Miroku gone, Sango's going to be with you." 

"But--…" 

"No buts. I'm doing this for her. And I'm doing it for him. They've been through a lot. The others can decide which side they choose, but nothing can make me change my opinion about them." 

She nods slowly and walks away once more. 

Goddamnit, what have I done?

~*~

AN: Hmm, I am really not satisfied with how this chapter turned out. Argh, in fact, I tried re-writing it but I just couldn't make it any better. Anyway, please review! 

Disclaimer: I realize I've never done one of these before! Inu-yasha and co. are mine but I lost them in a game of poker. I suck at poker. I should never have played. 


	12. samsu house

AN: Hey! It's me again with a  new chapter ^__^ Anyway, thanks goes to narcoleptic shishkabob for reviewing every chapter! Gwahahaha, and I _love_ your stories! There better be more soon!!! Anyway, I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks, me thinks, so I can't update soon +__+;;;

~*~

I don't know how I got here. Well, actually I _do_ know how I got here, but still, it's fun to pretend you're a schizophrenic megalomaniac. I have a huge, 30 inch TV sheltered between my arms as I make my way down to the bus station. Fancy that, Inu-yasha, leader of the "freaky" cult, catching a bus. You would've thought I had a car or something. 

Here it comes, the agonizing piece of junk, with its tinsel foil coating and advertisements covering its derriere. 

What is that again? I squint my eyes. Argh, Samsu the Politician? Haven't people had enough of him? I guess not, because on every bus inside this messed up city, his face is plastered everywhere. 

Kagura better be happy with what I got. 

I grumbled my way over to the medieval style sink after I so disobligingly woke up. Having a hang-over sure does rock your body up; hell, I felt like a bunch of flesh-eating scarab beetles ate my insides. They seemed to have a fond time eating my head up. The banging drumming in my head was growing worse by the minute and I received a few concerned glances from Kagura and Souten. Miroku, as I had expected, had not returned that night. Figures; good for that boy, he was always a soft pansy. Sango, on the other hand, was rejoicing in the fact that she had been dismissed. 

"Inu-yasha," Kagura tapped her foot impatiently. I feel like grabbing it and throwing her over the window sill. Add more to this banging, huh bitch? Oh yes, the usual me is back. And you know what, I like it this way. It was much too scary and gory the other night when I had that talk with Higurashi. Letting my feelings go like that isn't me at all, no matter _how_ good it might feel. 

"Souten, go out and practice with Kanna," I ordered sternly, watching the black-haired boy stumble his way outside. A mischievous grin crossed his small face as he bows to me. God, I was like his idol or something. 

"Why the fuck did you let them go yesterday?" Kagura hissed, probing my neck around for a pulse sign. She tightens her grip around my neck, trying hard to make my eyeballs pop. Her nails were hurting like hell. 

"They weren't going to be of much use to us anymore," I replied back haughtily. She released her death-grip and proceeded over to a chair, sitting herself on top it. 

"Do you know what this can _do_ to us? We can be obliterated! They're going to tell the authorities where we are!" Kagura yelled, scratching her long, red nails against the clammy surface of the wall. Damnit, my ears! Shut the fu—"Inu-yasha, what is going on?" 

And for a few seconds there, even I couldn't reply back. Truth be, I was a little baffled myself. One talk with Higurashi and a couple bottles of tequila got me to thinking that the humane thing to do is the best _'thing to do.'_ I hated myself for this declaration, but what I hated more was my emotions. I thought I got rid of them a long time ago, but maybe, once in a while, old things like to pop out. Hell, even then I was thinking like some dancing ninny. 

"Answer me, Inu-yasha," she commanded sternly. She'd make a far better leader than I. She has that certain power over her that makes people respect, not fear her. Oh, I've heard the mumblings of my men and the furtive glances they give to each other whenever I'm around, and I'd be willing to admit that they're basking in terror. Simple truth is they hate my guts. 

"Inu-yasha!" she shocked me back to reality. Just what the hell was wrong with me today? Let's see; hangover? Maybe some after-effects of that stupid alcohol. 

"Don't talk, Kagura, having a real hard time even concentrating," I snapped, losing my footing as I tried walking out the room. 

She laughed.

For the first time in that mundane existence of hers, she laughed. 

"What the?" 

"You're just a big softie underneath, aren't you?" she giggled, "Even big, bad Inu-yasha can't get over a hangover!" 

"Funny," I replied sardonically. Augmentative statements followed this saying. 

"You better watch out Inu-yasha," she's back to herself again. Those eyes are probing my soul. I wished I had my sword because that woman scares me half to death. "they're going to come for you." 

I nodded. 

"If you need me, I'm downstairs with the boys watching television." 

The door closed abruptly. 

Women, I suppose, are like talking birds. Parrots, I guess, but not as colorful. You can never predict them, one day they'll be perched on your shoulder, the other they've flown away; and they can _never stop talking_. For example, a little girl called Kagura was blabbing on about how she's missed her soap opera because a piece of breaking news flashed by. 

Figures. 

"I mean, it's just that stupid Samsu politician," she cries out loud. The boys, by then, had gone away. 

"It's news, news is more important than that love-hexagon of yours," I rolled my eyes. 

"But it was just getting to the good part! And now that ugly Samsu guy's blocking my view!" 

Samsu. Sounded familiar somehow. 

Wasn't he the one who--? Yes he was, I think, catching a good look at the prissy man. He's that guy who's been talking about some stupid way to obliterate Horizon Six! Of course, he and his group of asinine men have never even confirmed our existence! I laughed out loud as he prepared to undertake his bumbling speech. Politicians are so fun to make, well, fun of. 

"We will catch these predators, and we will persecute them!" he rallied, raising a scarred fist in the air. Come to think of it, his face is full of scars too. 

"Mr. Samsu, sir, will you please answer our question?" A reporter shouted out, holding her microphone. 

"That's it, Inu-yasha, I can't take it anymore! I hate this stupid TV!" Kagura bawled, slamming her fist into the electronic device. 

"Bad move, Kagura, now no-one can watching anything." 

"Go buy a TV Inu-yasha," she sighs. 

A man came bounding into the room wearing a post-office uniform. "Mail delivery? Wrong room I guess." 

The day couldn't get any worse. 

So basically, that's how I ended up being a whipped momma's little boy. The men are looking at me weird as I scowl deeply. They don't dare say anything, though, and I can't help but feel a little disappointed. 

So when one of them does speak up to whisper and point, I snarl my fang-like teeth at him as I order him to get out of the way. 

It works, as always. 

"Kagura!" I shout out, kicking the door open. 

"Where were you? You're late!" she stomps. Obviously, she must love All My Children. It's her new obsession. 

"Here, I'll plug the stupid thing in," she says, taking the heavy set as she begins to plug the maze of wires into the various adaptors. I never knew how to work electronic appliances; the last time I tried to work a microwave was the first time I blew something up. And that was when I was a 6 year old. My brother, the ever-so-perfect-mister, decided to come in and tell my Mother and Father about it. 

"There we go," Kagura annotates, releasing me from my train of thought. 

_What the hell was that?_ I say to myself, _dwelling in the past? This is worse than I had expected._

"No!" the seething woman beside me exclaims. Apparently good old Samsu was still on the screens. My man, Samsu, no one can get Kagura like him. 

I was just about to get out of the mess when Kagura decides to take my collar and yank me over to her side. 

"Look, I know you hate him, but you don't have to hurt me along with it. Damned maso-.."

"Inu-yasha, look at that," she points to a woman's figure in the hall. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Have you gone daft, you wanker?" she bellows, "look closely." 

And so I do. 

At her ass. 

"Maybe she's his whore?" I comment. 

"It's that fucking prisoner, is what I tell you!" Kagura slaps my head. 

I look even closer. 

The girl has a good body. 

Is this really Higurashi? Damn, when she gets back here, I'm not going to leave _her_ alone. I know I sound like Miroku, I really do, but it's the truth. Now you don't want to hurt yourself by lying, do you?

"Oh my God," I gasp. 

"You idiotic son of a bi--…" 

"And is that Kouga, by any chance?" I add. 

"Yes, yes it is," she replies a little to hastily. I never knew what problem those two had with each other. 

I mute the TV as Samsu himself begins to talk laboriously like a droid. If the man had any skills, it was to babble endlessly. 

"So what are your plans?" 

"We wait, Kagura," I whisper, "and then we strike when they least expect it." 

~*~

(Kagome)

I don't know whether it was just me, or it was actually true, but I think I've met this guy called Samsu before. Maybe he just looks like someone I know, but something in my brain's clicking like one plus one equals two. Heck, no-one probably understands what I'm thinking, but I just have abstract remarks every now and then. 

I wonder if Inu-yasha and the rest of them saw the TV briefing. They were supposed to, we want to string them along so that we can attack anytime. What we hope is that they decide to raid the place during this week. A couple of our men are dispatched in the head-quarters wearing idiotic uniforms. Most of them are disguised as post-office carriers and the like. Inu-yasha has so many men on his hand that he doesn't even know who half of them are. Big mistake, fang-boy, big mistake. 

We're trying to get a blue-print of the inside of the castle; right now, the only way to get in is through the body dump. 2 guards came in a surly manner to our hide-out that day and informed us of the situation. 

"Kagome," Miroku nods, passing by me. Sango's clutching his arm possessively and I all but lunge after her and break her perfect, little neck. 

Unfriendly? I'm not unfriendly, just not very affable. 

"Higurashi-san," Samsu nods. What is up with nodding nowadays? Why don't we just shake hands or salute each other, or something like that? "Their leader's going to be guarding the front and back entrances. A couple of shooters are going to be dispatched alongside the east and west hemispheres." 

"How do you know this?" 

"Trust me," he talks curtly, like his speech has been rehearsed. 

Or else I'm just paranoid, but my instincts are usually right. 

Come to think of it, in this whole group, it's only me and Samsu who acts like they know what's going to happen. Me, in particular because I've had the inside connections. 

Like did you know when Inu-yasha was a kid he blew up a microwave? Scary, huh? I guess violence starts early.

"Kagome, sweetie?" Kouga's voice bounds through the room. 

Shit, I better hide. 

"Where are you, my dear?" 

_Stop calling me that! The boy's almost as infuriating as Onigumo, and I thought _he_ was bad._

That's another thing no-one knows about me. The whole situation with Onigumo. Details are a little messed up though, I can't remember for sure. It was years ago. 

_Don't kid yourself, girl, you remember everything. He was your savior and the bane of your existence_ all at the same time.

"Oh there you are, Kagome dear!" Kouga's eyes glitter happily. 

"Of course," I try grinning. Doesn't work. 

"Are you sick, my sweet?" 

"Nope, definitely not." 

"If you are ill, I would kill myself to cure you," he sings. Original song? Stupid ass. 

"What do you need me for?" 

"Does a lover need an occasion to call his beloved?" 

Incredibly bad poet, that one. 

"Actually, we have a selection of weapons down in the basement." 

"Let's go," I nod curtly. Fine, I've caught the nodding virus. It's contaminable. 

~*~

AN: Left the chapter very uninspired. I couldn't get the words out! Argh, anyway, please review and remember, can't update for 2 weeks! Anyway, no cliffhanger here, but some stuff in this chapter will be used in further chapters! 


End file.
